A Secure Foundation
by jokerssmile
Summary: An AU Story. Jane is working for a security company that is hired by Maura Isles to provide security for one of her many fundraisers. Something goes wrong and Jane is now put to the task of protecting Maura. Will Jane be able to protect Maura? Will she be able to figure out who's behind wanting to hurt Maura? What will happen when these two woman are forced to share close quarters?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M for mild violence, swearing and smut in later chapters.**

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, or its characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT and whoever else.**

Jane Rizzoli slipped the little black dress over her body and adjusted it. She looked in the mirror, "Not bad." She said to herself then went into her bathroom and brushed out her wild hair.

She sat on her bed to put on her heels then stood up and admired the whole outfit. She gave herself a little shrug then grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

The security firm she worked for was hired to do security for a big fancy fundraiser. Jane wasn't quite sure what the fundraiser was for and frankly she didn't care. All she cared about was doing her job and getting paid for it. And rich people paid.

Jane arrived at the location, a museum. 'Oh great bad enough I'll be surround by rich snotty people but it has to be in a boring museum.' Jane thought as she went up the stairs and to the entrance.

A man in a suit stopped her, "Name please?" He asked holding an iPad.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane said to the man and he looked over his iPad.

"Yes Ma'am please go right in." He said to her with a smile.

"Ma'am?" Jane scoffed quietly under her breath as she went inside the museum.

Jane took it all in. The place was enormous. It was filled with paintings, statues, artifacts. They were priceless things that Jane had never seen nor did she care about.

Jane was told by her firm to meet up in the Blue Room. Jane grabbed a map of the museum from one of the pedestals by the door and looked for the blue room. "Upstairs and to the left." She muttered to herself as she put the map in her purse and headed for the stairs.

Jane couldn't believe it, the Blue Room was actually a blue room. The walls were painted a light blue and everything inside, whether it was a painting, a sculpture or a vase was blue. Jane snorted at the ridiculousness of it.

"Rizzoli, over here." A man called from across the room. Jane went over to her fellow security guard.

"Here's your earpiece." He said handing it to her and Jane put it in her ear and tested it out. "And your mic." He said handing her a small black watch. Jane put it on her wrist.

"You good?" He asked and Jane nodded.

"Listen I don't have to tell you but this has to go smoothly. The lady throwing this shindig is really rich and paying our firm a lot of money to keep everyone safe tonight." The man told her.

"Geez Danny, relax okay." She told him. "This isn't my first rich person party."

"All the guests will be downstairs for the majority of the party." Danny told her, "But some of the guests will wander into other areas of the museum."

"Okay, where am I stationed?" Jane asked him.

"You'll be downstairs with me and Jason." Danny told her, "Ken, Malcolm, and Emmett will be upstairs. There are only about 200 people here tonight so it should be easy enough to keep an eye on people."

"Sounds good to me." She said to him then went back downstairs. She scanned the room with her eyes making sure everything looked in place.

Jane's eyes stopped on a beautiful woman standing near the entrance talking to a small group of people. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder dress that fit her body so snuggly Jane could see the soft curve of her body.

Jane watched the woman closely as she smiled and talked to people.

"Hey Rizzoli, put your tongue back in your mouth." Danny's voice came into her ear piece.

"Shut up Danny." Jane mumbled.

Waiters were carrying silver trays of finger food and champagne around the room.

"No alcohol." Danny said on the radio seeing Jane reach for a flute of champagne from one of the trays.

Jane talked into the mouth piece in her fancy watch, "Hey Danny, how about you keep your eyes on the crowd more and less on me."

Jane wandered the room as if she was a normal guest. She smiled at people who smiled at her but aside from that she didn't engage any of the guests.

Jane had wanted to talk to the beautiful blonde she saw earlier that evening all night. She made her way through the crowd and approached the woman who was standing alone for the first time in almost an hour. She was sipping a glass of champagne and looking around the room.

"Hello." Jane said as casually as she could to the woman.

The woman tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Hello." She said, "Are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Uh, it's not really my thing." Jane said looking around the room.

"Really?" the blonde asked, "And what would be your thing?"

"Plenty of things, just not this." Jane told her with a smile. "I really don't understand art or the reason it needs to be hung in a museum for people to gawk at."

While Jane talked the woman's eyes wandered down the length of Jane's body and then back up again. "Perhaps I can explain the finer points of art to you some time." She said to Jane.

"Maybe." Jane said and smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile." The woman said as she admired Jane's lips.

"Hey Rizzoli, you're not getting paid to flirt." Danny came over the ear piece.

"Damn it." Jane mumbled.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" The woman said stepping closer to Jane and putting a hand on her forearm.

"Um, no, sorry about that." Jane said looking down at the woman's hand. "You know I hear some rich woman is spending a small fortune so these other rich people can eat finger food and drink champagne." Jane leaned over a little and whispered to her.

The woman smiled, "I heard that too." As she removed her hand from Jane's arm.

A man in a black tuxedo came over to them. "Maura this is a very lovely party. You should be so proud of yourself." He said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

'Shit.' Jane mentally cursed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't know." Jane said to Maura who was smiling.

"How about we start over?" Maura asked and held out her hand, "Maura Isles."

Before Jane could take Maura's hand there was a loud crash at the front door, 6 people dressed in all black with ski masks on came rushing in. "NO ONE MOVE!" A man in one of the ski masks yelled. He pointed a handgun into the crowd. The other people on his team where armed with hand guns as well and had them pointed into the crowd.

Jane took a protective stance in front of Maura.

The lead man yelled for his men to fan out and they started to go through the crowd.

"Listen up, just give over your valuables and you won't get hurt." The man yelled for the crowd.

The members on his team went through the crowd and took the valuables from the people and put them into black backpacks.

"And don't forget to hand over your cellphones as well; we wouldn't want you calling the police in the middle of our little party." He told the crowd.

The lead scanned the room as if he was looking for someone. He spotted Maura standing near Jane. "You!" He yelled at her, "You're coming with me!" he said to her as he walked over to Jane and Maura.

"The hell she is." Jane said to the man. "The people are doing what you want just take what you came for and go."

"Listen bitch, no one asked you. I came for her and I'm not leaving without her." He said to Jane and went to grab Maura but Jane pushed him back.

The man raised his gun and pointed it at Jane. Maura was standing behind Jane and she grabbed Jane's wrist and squeezed. A commotion in the crowd distracted the man. He looked over to see one of his team members fighting with an old woman over a necklace.

Maura made the mistake of moving out from behind Jane and the man caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and fired his gun thinking that Jane was coming at him. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and she threw them both to the ground. Jane's shoulder and head connected with the hard marble floor.

Someone screamed and that started a panic in the crowd. The lead man yelled for his team to get the hell out of there and all six bolted for the door and took off.

A man from the party kneeled down and rolled Jane off of Maura. "Someone call 911, this woman needs an ambulance." He called out as he noticed blood on the floor.

Two men helped Maura up from the floor and stood her up. "Dear god." She said looking down at Jane who was unconscious. They escorted her away from Jane.

"I'm with the security team." Danny called out to the crowd as he held up his badge, "I'm going to need everyone to remain calm and do what my team needs you to do."

The rest of the security team moved the crowd off to one side of the room. Danny went over to Jane and knelt down by her as the other man kept pressure on her wound. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Police and paramedics came into the museum. The police fanned out into the crowd trying to get some order and the paramedics attended to Jane.

"Ms. Isles, please can you tell me what happened?" An officer asked but Maura wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by the sight of the paramedics putting Jane onto a gurney.

"Ms. Isles?" the officer asked trying to get her attention.

Maura looked back at the officer. "I'm sorry." She said then watched as the paramedics wheeled Jane out the door. "What was your question again?"

The police kept everyone at the museum for over 3 hours interviewing them. Everyone was finally allowed to go home but they were told to stay in town just in case the police needed to contact them.

Maura had her driver take her to the hospital. She walked into the emergency room and asked if a woman with a gunshot wound from the museum shooting had been admitted. The nurse at the station said yes and directed her to go to the fourth floor for more information.

Maura went to the fourth floor and asked the nurse at the station there about the woman from the museum shooting and the nurse informed her that Jane was in a room resting now.

"What room please?" Maura asked.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm Maura Isles. My family has donated millions of dollars to this city and to this hospital." Maura told her, "That woman saved my life and I would like to thank her."

The nurse just looked at Maura.

"The room number please?" Maura asked again.

"283. Just down the hall and to your right." The nurse told her.

Maura left the station and pulled out her cellphone as she walked down the hall.

"Hello this is Maura Isles. I'd like a patient of yours moved to a private room please." Maura said on the phone. "Well I don't know her name but she is the shooting victim from tonight at the museum."

"I'd like her moved as soon as she is able to be moved." Maura said as she stopped outside of room 283. "Yes, thank you." She said then hung up.

She pushed the heavy wooden door open and went into the room. Maura saw Jane lying perfectly still the hospital bed by the window. When Maura approached she noticed that Jane's eyes were closed. She stood by the bedside and looked Jane over. She glanced down at the hospital band around Jane's left wrist, "Jane Rizzoli." Maura read quietly to herself.

"Well Jane Rizzoli, why on earth would be willing to take a bullet for me?" Maura asked out loud. Maura grabbed a chair and sat at Jane's bedside and waited for her to wake up.

Nurses came and went from the room, each giving Maura a polite smile as they checked on Jane and left. It had only been an hour since Maura came to the hospital but she started to wonder if this woman would ever wake up.

Jane finally stirred in her bed. She let out a small groan as her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the white sterile ceiling. Jane felt something in her left hand and squeezed then realized someone was holding her hand. She turned her head to see the woman from the party sitting in a chair next to her bed. Maura's head was resting against the back of the tall chair, her eyes were closed. Her right arm was extended out to the bed and her hand was holding Jane's in hers.

Jane smiled, and gave the hand a squeeze, "Hey." She said softly.

Maura smacked her lips and a little snore escaped. Jane chuckled, "Hey, Maura." She said giving Maura's hand a little tug.

Maura's eyes shot open and she quickly withdrew her hand from Jane's. She sat up and looked at Jane, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Maura said to her.

Jane smiled, "That's okay. It's not like I was entertaining you."

Jane looked over at her right shoulder and hissed a little as she tried to move it. "You know you didn't have to stay here." Jane said to Maura. "I mean, I'm fine."

Before Maura could say anything two big orderlies came into the room. "We're here to move you." One of them said as Maura stood up and got out of the way.

"But, wait." Jane started to argue. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know lady, I'm just following orders." He said and they unlocked the wheels on Jane's bed and started to push her out the door. She strained to look back at Maura who was just standing by the window.

"She's going to room P82 on the 8th floor." The orderly told Maura as they left.

Jane was moved into her new private room and left alone. She had a nice view from her window of the courtyard near the hospital. The room itself looked like a small apartment the way it was set up. Jane had never seen wallpaper in a hospital room before so she knew this was pretty swanky. Then the horrifying thought crossed her mind, 'How the hell do I pay for all this?' she wasn't able to put much more thought into it as she started to get sleepy and she eventually fell asleep.

Maura had her driver take her home. She went inside and changed out of her outfit from earlier. She looked closely at her dress and noticed a small dark stain on the back and realized it must be blood. Jane's blood. She dropped the dress as if it was on fire. She stripped off the rest of her clothing and got into the shower.

She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a new bra and pair of panties and then went into her closet and found a light green dress to put on.

For the second time Maura had her driver take her to the hospital. Maura went up to Jane's room. She knocked on the door but got no response. Instead of leaving she pushed the door in and went inside. Jane was fast asleep; her wild black hair was spilled all over her white pillow.

Maura didn't want to wake her so she went and sat on the couch by the window and looked out. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

A bright ray of sun lay across Jane's face waking her up. She groaned closing her eyes and covering her face with her left hand, "Go away." She mumbled to the sun and the room went dark. Surprised that the sun actually obeyed her command she removed her hand and looked over in the direction of the window. Maura was standing by the now closed curtain.

"Good morning." Maura said to Jane as she stepped closer to Jane's bed.

"Good morning." Jane said her voice was scratchy.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked her as she sat down in an armchair by the bed.

"The bullet just grazed my upper arm near my shoulder. I fell pretty hard on my shoulder but it's just a really bad bruise." Jane told her, "They said I have a concussion too and I probably need to stay in the hospital for a couple days just so they can monitor me."

"The doctor told me there wasn't any permanent damage." Maura told her.

"Will I be able to play the piano?" Jane asked Maura.

"I don't see why not." Maura said with a small shrug.

"Cool, I always wanted to play the piano." Jane said then laughed. She looked over at Maura who obviously didn't get it. "It's a joke. I can't play piano. See… " Jane tried to explain then noticed the confusion on Maura's face and stopped, "Never mind."

"I should let you rest now." Maura said standing up.

"No wait." Jane said to her and Maura stopped. "Look, I'm supposed to stay awake for a while. Can you just stay here with me for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure." Maura said and sat back down. "You know the doctor said you don't have anyone down as an emergency contact." Maura said to Jane.

"Yeah it's not a big deal." Jane said and Maura got the hint that Jane didn't to talk about it, especially to a stranger.

"So you throw a lot of those big parties?" Jane asked her.

"I run a Foundation that hosts parties for charity events." Maura told her, "There are plenty of people willing to give to charity if they get a party thrown for their efforts."

Jane laughed, "I'd imagine so."

"So you were part of the security detail last night right?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. Kind of failed you on that whole security thing huh?" Jane asked.

"You didn't fail me." Maura said as she reached over and took Jane's hand in hers, her thumb lightly brushed against the back of Jane's knuckles. "You saved my life."

"I just pushed you out of the way." Jane said being modest.

Maura smiled at her, 'god she had a gorgeous smile.' Jane thought.

"Don't be so modest. Most people, especially the ones at that party wouldn't have even bothered." Maura told her, "So thank you." She said giving Jane's hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome." Jane said trying not to blush.

Maura stayed with Jane for a bit longer before she excused herself and left.

Instead of going home Maura went to her office at the Isles Foundation. She sat behind her desk and was on the phone talking to her insurance company to make a report of what happened at the museum. She made countless calls to the people who attended the party to insure them that things were being handled and that they would get their stolen property back. She spent hours sitting in her office fielding calls. By the time she was finished she looked up at the clock on the wall and it was a little after 6pm.

She turned off her computer, turned the answering service on to her office phone then turned off the lights and left.

Maura's driver took her back over to the hospital. Maura knocked on Jane's door and waited for a response.

"Uh, come in." Jane called out.

Maura pushed the door open and went inside. Jane smiled when she saw it was Maura.

"Hi." Jane said to her.

"Oh, you're eating dinner. I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted." Maura said noticing the plate of food sitting on the hospital tray in front of Jane.

"It's okay. I'm not really that hungry." Jane said pushing the tray away from her and looking over Maura.

Maura went and took a seat in the arm chair near Jane's bed.

"A nurse told me you're paying for this room." Jane said to her, "You really don't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do." Maura told her.

"Well I don't feel right about it." Jane told her, "I'll pay you back as soon as I can. It might take me a while but I will."

"Okay." Maura agreed knowing it was Jane's pride at stake and she shouldn't argue with her.

"How are you feeling today?" Maura asked.

"They put my arm in a sling." She said flapping it a little. "I'm not on as many pain killers either." Jane said with a pout, "But I seem to be healing. The doctor is actually going to let me out of here tomorrow morning."

"That's wonderful to hear." Maura said to her.

There was a knock on Jane's door; "Come in." she called out.

A man in a suit came into Jane's room, "Hello Ma'am." He said to Jane then looked over at Maura.

"I'm Detective Parker with the Boston Police Department." He introduced himself. He looked over at Maura, "Excuse me Mrs. Isles, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Ms. Isles." Maura corrected him, "And yes of course Detective. What can I do for you?"

"We heard from several witnesses that the gunman made mentioned that he was there to take you." Parker told her. "We think it's best if you were put into protective custody."

"That's not necessary." Maura said to him.

"There's been a threat made on you Ms. Isles." Parker told her, "We need to keep you safe."

Jane watched the exchange between the detective and Maura.

"I can hire my own security if I need to." Maura told him then she looked over at Jane. "In fact I have someone in mind, so you don't need to worry about me."

"I really think…." He started to say but Maura cut him off.

"I said I am perfectly capable of hiring my own protection Detective." Maura snapped at him.

"Okay Ms. Isles. That is entirely up to you just as long as you know that the BPD is not responsible if something were to happen to you." Parker said.

"Nothing's going to happen to her." Jane chimed in and Maura looked over at her with surprise.

The detective nodded to them both then left the room.

Maura turned to Jane, "I have a proposition for you."

Jane's eyebrow arched. She didn't bother hiding her smile, "And what would that be?"

"I want to hire you to protect me." Maura told her.

Jane laughed, "Ow damn." She said grabbing her injured arm, "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not joking." Maura told her. "You obviously need someone to care for you and I assume that by the lack of anyone being present to check on your current condition that you don't have anyone."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, "I have people." She said offended.

"I can pay you." Maura told her.

"Wow." Jane said in disbelief, "Do you look at me and see one of your many charity cases or something? Am I just a little project for you?"

"No, I simply look at you and know what you are capable of." Maura told her, "You saved my life and I'd like you to continue to protect it while there is a threat."

"If you prefer not to protect me then that is fine. I will find someone else." Maura stood up and grabbed her purse. "Take care of yourself Jane Rizzoli." She said as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" Jane called out to her and Maura stopped and turned around.

"I'll do it but it has to be on my terms." Jane told her. "You're not going to pay me a cent. I'll work off the cost of my hospital bill and this room." She said to Maura.

"That is perfectly acceptable." Maura said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! **

Maura arrived at the hospital the next morning with her driver. She went up to Jane's room and without knocking went inside. She immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw Jane standing by her bed, her naked back facing Maura as Jane struggled to put on a black tank top.

"Oh." Maura said quietly as she stared at the tanned muscles of Jane's back.

Jane did her best to pull the top down over her breasts before she turned around and looked at Maura.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked." Maura apologized.

"It's fine." Jane said to her as she tried to put the sling back on her arm.

"Sit down." Maura said to Jane as she approached her and Jane sat down on the bed. She tenderly took Jane's arm and guided it back into the sling. She lifted Jane's hair out of the way and put the strap in its place around Jane's neck. "There you go." Maura said to Jane smiling.

"Thanks." Jane said and blushed. "The hospital gave me these clothes they had in their lost and found." Jane told Maura as she sat on the bed wearing a pair of Hawaiian board shorts that went below her knees, the black tank top and flip-flops.

"That's okay." Maura said to her. "Are you all ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah I already signed my check out papers." Jane said grabbing the clear plastic bag off the side table with what little personal belongings she had inside.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair to wheel Jane out. "I don't need that." Jane said to her.

"It's hospital policy." The nurse told her.

"But I can walk on my own." Jane argued.

"Ma'am, it's hospital policy." The nurse insisted.

"I will take personal responsibility if something should happen to Ms. Rizzoli between this floor and getting out of the building." Maura told the nurse.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders and left. Jane and Maura followed her out. They got on the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Maura's town car was waiting out front and the driver opened the back door for Maura.

Jane snorted a little as she slid into the backseat after Maura. She held her plastic bag on her lap. "So what's the plan?" Jane asked.

"We'll be going to my family's summer home in Falmouth." Maura told Jane, "That's on Cape Cod."

"I know where Falmouth is. I've lived in Boston my whole life." Jane told her. "Is this place of yours safe?" Jane asked her.

"Only a few people know about the summer home we have there." Maura told her.

They were just leaving the hospital parking lot when Jane said, "I'll need to go to my place and grab a few things."

"That's not a problem." Maura told her and Jane gave her address to the driver.

He parked outside Jane's apartment building. "Um, just stay here. I'll only be a minute." Jane said to Maura who was about to get out of the car and follow her.

"Okay." Maura said and sat back in her seat.

Jane went up the 2 flights of stairs to her apartment. She fished the keys out of the plastic bag she had and unlocked the door and went inside. She went to her bedroom and grabbed a black duffle bag out of the closet and started searching for clothes.

She grabbed a little bit of everything, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts and shoved it into the bag. She zipped it up and dragged it out into the living room. She went to a table by the door and opened the drawer. She grabbed the gun that was sitting in its holster and the permit for the weapon and a box of bullets as well. She put the items in her duffle and then she went and checked her answering machine and noticed there were no new messages.

She grabbed her duffle and put the strap on her left shoulder then left her apartment. She gave the doorknob a tug and a twist to make sure it was locked then she headed downstairs. Maura's driver was standing by the open trunk of the car. He took Jane's bag from her and put it in the trunk then shut it and opened the door for Jane. She got into the back seat and the driver got into the car and they took off for Cape Cod.

They sat in silence for almost half an hour before Jane finally said, "So any idea why you need protection?"

Maura looked at Jane, "I am wealthy. I run a successful foundation with over 100 people on my staff." Maura said to her, "I can imagine whatever it is, it's about money."

"You sure you didn't just piss someone off? Like cut them off in traffic or something?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I assure you, I do my best not to piss anyone off." Maura told her.

"Ok but someone's gotta be pretty angry at you to steal a bunch of stuff from your rich friends and just about abduct you from your own party." Jane said with a half shrug, "That's all I'm saying."

The rest of the trip they rode in silence. The driver turned into a long driveway and drove up to a house that was nestled far back from the street. He parked by the walkway going up to the front door.

He got out and opened the door for Jane and Maura. Jane got out and looked at the house as the driver grabbed Jane's bag from the trunk.

"Jesus, you sure don't do anything on a small scale do you?" Jane asked looking at the big ivory colored house.

"It's my family's home." Maura told her as she and Jane walked up the walkway to the front door. Maura opened the door and they stepped inside. The driver put Jane's bag down in the foyer and then took his leave.

The house was decorated with all kinds of fancy things that Jane thought should belong in a museum. She was almost afraid to move around in the place, afraid she would knock something off its pedestal.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room." Maura said. Jane grabbed her duffle and followed Maura up the staircase. They went down the hall and Maura stopped at one of the many doors. "Here you are." Maura said as she opened the door.

The room was painted pale blue with white trim. Jane went in and put her duffle down on the 4-post bed. She went over to the window and looked out. "You got the ocean in your backyard." Jane said turning around to Maura.

"I'm just down at the end of the hall." Maura told her. "I'll let you get settled in." She said and went down the hall to her own room.

Jane sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It had a bookshelf filled with books that Jane had never read, a desk almost the size of the bed sat facing one of the windows. There was a painting on one of the walls that caught Jane's eye. It had a woman standing on the beach, a single tear slid down the woman's cheek as she stared out into the stormy ocean.

Jane got up and unpacked her things. She put some of her clothes in the fancy chest of dresser drawers and hung up her shirts in the closet. She took the gun and ammo and put them in the drawer of the nightstand on the left side of the bed.

Jane decided it would probably be a good idea if she changed out of the clothes the hospital gave her so she didn't look so out of place.

She gently took her sling off. She pulled the hem of her tank top up on the left side and angled herself in a very awkward way to get her left arm and head out of the top. She lifted her right arm a little and finally freed herself. She didn't even bother putting on a bra. She grabbed the dark blue t-shirt she had laying on the bed and put it on as slowly as she could.

The shorts were a different matter. She had to pull down a side one at a time and then do this weird shimming move to get them to drop completely down and pool around her ankles. She used the same method to get her underwear off. She grabbed a new pair of undies from the dresser and pulled them on inch by inch till they were in place.

Jane sat down on the bed for a minute and took a breath. She looked over at the pair of blue jeans and knew how much of a pain in the ass they were going to be to get on. Why didn't she grab some sweats or something a little easier to get on?

She sat on the bed and got the jeans pulled up to her knees before she stood up and pulled them up over her butt and to her waist. Jane stood there with her fly and button undone.

Maura knocked on the door. "Um come in." Jane said standing in the middle of the room.

Maura came in and said, "I've sent the driver Jacob to get some groceries."

"That's good." Jane said to her and Maura gave her a strange look.

"Your pants seem to be undone." Maura said to her as she went over to Jane.

"I can't get them buttoned or zipped with one hand." Jane told her.

Without warning Maura grabbed the zipper on the front of Jane's jeans and yanked it up. Jane lost her balance a little and grabbed onto Maura's shoulder. Jane looked down at Maura's hands as she took hold of the button of her jean and slowly buttoned it for her. Maura was standing so close to Jane, her hand lingered on the waist of Jane's jeans.

Jane cleared her throat. "Thanks." Jane said letting go of her hold on Maura's shoulder.

Maura let go of Jane's waistband and took a step back. "When Jacob gets back I'll make lunch." Maura said then turned around and walked out of the room. Jane managed to finish getting dressed by herself then she went downstairs.

Jane wandered through the house trying to find the kitchen. She finally managed to find it near the back of the house. She looked around for Maura and spotted her through the big sliding glass doors to the backyard. She was sitting outside in one of the chairs on the deck.

Jane tugged on the door and slid it open and went outside. "Everything okay?" Jane asked Maura and Maura looked up at her from her chair.

"I'm just trying to figure out why someone would want to come after me." Maura told Jane. "I've only just taken over the Foundation I haven't been there but more than a few months. So I haven't had time to make enemies."

Jane sat down in one of the chairs by Maura, "Maybe it's not about the foundation. It could be a way to get to your family money by using you as some sort of incentive." Jane suggested.

"This makes no sense." Maura sighed, "I'm a good person, I do the right things and I don't harm a soul."

"Sometimes the best people in the world end up getting hurt one way or another." Jane said to her.

Maura gave her a look, "Did you always work in security?"

Jane looked out at the water. "No, not always."

"What did you do before then?" Maura asked looking at her.

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Jane said standing up. "I'm going to go check out the rest of the house." She said to Maura then went back in through the sliding glass door.

Maura knew there was a story there but she didn't want to press Jane any further. She sat outside for a while longer than came inside just as Jacob was bringing in the groceries.

Maura helped him put away the groceries and then he left and went down to the guest house.

Maura was in the middle of making lunch when Jane wandered back into the kitchen. "I hope you like turkey sandwiches." Maura said to Jane.

"Sure that's fine." Jane said as she sat down at the table.

"So Ms. Rizzoli, what's your story?" Maura asked as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"My story probably isn't as interesting as yours." Jane said to her, "And please call me Jane."

"Jane." Maura said testing the name out on her lips. "I'd like to get to know the person who will be protecting me."

"You probably should have done that before you hired me." Jane said with a smile.

"Perhaps." Maura said to her, "But I'm a bit of a risk taker and I think you're worth the risk." She said with a wink.

"Are you flirting with me?" Jane asked as she put down her sandwich and smiled at Maura.

"What if I am?" Maura said to her.

"What if I like it?" Jane said with a coy smile. Maura was the first to blink and look away.

They finished their lunch and Jane offered to wash the dishes. "Not with one arm." Maura told her.

"So what do you think of the house?" Maura asked as she took their empty plates to the sink.

"I think I could get used to a place like this." Jane told her as she got up and stood in the kitchen with Maura.

"It's a beautiful house." Jane told her, "You have really good taste."

"I'm glad you think so." She said giving Jane a smile before turning back around to finish washing the dishes. "Why don't you go out into the living room and watch some TV or something." Maura suggested and Jane wandered out of the kitchen.

Jane went out into the spacious living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV. "Oh baseball." Jane said dropping the remote in her lap and sitting back on the couch.

Maura's cellphone rang and she answered it. Jane could hear Maura talking to someone by the name of Clint.

"You get everything sorted out?" Jane asked as Maura came into the living room and sat down next to Jane.

"My people at the foundation are very good at their jobs so I have complete faith in their abilities." Maura told her.

Jane laughed a little, "You don't sound that convinced."

"Yes well, I'll just have to believe they can handle it without me." Maura said to her.

"So let me ask you something Ms. Isles." Jane said to her. "Do you often ask complete strangers up to your family's summer home to protect you?"

"Only the ones that risk their lives for me." Maura said to Jane with a smile.

"You really should have hired someone who at least has two working arms." Jane told her.

"Yes well I doubt they'd be as entertaining as you." Maura said.

Jane smiled and they went back to watching TV.

"Excuse me I need to go grab an old address book to make a few calls." Maura told Jane then she got up from the couch and went upstairs. She went into Jane's room to grab an address book out of the nightstand when she found Jane's gun.

Jane pulled out her cellphone and called Danny. He didn't pick up his phone so she left him a message. "Hey thanks for coming and checking on me at the hospital asshole." She said, "I'm fine by the way. I'm going to be out of town for a while so don't book me for any jobs." She told him then hung up.

"Excuse me but what is this?" Maura came down the stairs holding Jane's gun awkwardly in her hand.

"Whoa." Jane said getting up off the couch as quickly as she could and going over to Maura and taking the gun from her. "It's a gun and it's very much loaded."

"Why do you have it?" Maura asked her.

"It's for protection." Jane told her, "Don't worry it's registered and I have a license to carry it."

"I wish you would have told me you brought a firearm into the house." Maura told her.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd mind." Jane said to her. "I have to protect you somehow. I mean I assumed you hired me to protect you by any means necessary."

Maura didn't say anything.

"You do want me to protect you by any means necessary right?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, of course." Maura said to her, "I just didn't think it would require a gun."

"I'll just go put it away." Jane said and went back up stairs.

Jane came back downstairs to see Maura sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"So what would you be doing if you weren't here babysitting me?" Maura asked Jane as she sat down on the couch.

"I'd be in my shitty little apartment drinking beer and watching the game." Jane told her.

"Would you like a beer?" Maura asked, "Jacob bought some."

"I can get it myself." Jane said, "You don't have to wait on me."

"It's not a problem." Maura said and was up off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Maura came back from the kitchen with a beer for Jane and a glass of wine for herself. She went to hand the beer to Jane then stopped, "This isn't going to interfere with your pain medication is it?" She asked.

"I'm not on pain medication." Jane told her reaching out and taking the opened beer bottle.

"Why not?" Maura asked sitting down on the couch.

"Pain meds make you a little loopy or groggy." Jane told her as she took a sip of beer. "I need to be alert to keep an eye on you."

Jane and Maura sat on the couch and watched the game as they drank. "I don't get the appeal of baseball." Maura said.

Jane turned her head slowly to look at Maura, "How can you say that? It's America's favorite past time."

"It's just men hitting a ball and running around a diamond." Maura said with a shrug.

"If this wasn't your house I'd tell you to get out." Jane said and Maura laughed.

Jane smiled, "You need to do more of that."

"More of what?" Maura asked as she put her wine glass down on a coaster on the glass coffee table.

"More laughing, and definitely more smiling." Jane told her, "You need to loosen up just a little. I mean I know someone's out there trying to get at you but I'm here so you don't have to worry so much."

Maura smiled then she became self-conscious and blushed. She picked up her wine and took a sip. They sat and watched the rest of the baseball game.

While watching the game Jane fell asleep on the couch. Maura stood up and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered Jane's lap.

Maura was in the kitchen making dinner when Jane shuffled in. "Hey, sorry I fell asleep." She said running her hand through her hair.

"That's perfectly fine." Maura said as she stirred something on the stove.

"That smells really good." Jane said as she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"It's tilapia with a lemon glaze, grilled asparagus and parmesan mash potatoes." Maura told her. "Oh, do you eat fish?" Maura turned from the stove and asked Jane.

Jane smiled at her, "Yes I eat fish."

The women sat down at the table and ate their meal. Jane had another beer and Maura had another glass of wine. "This is really good." Jane said to her as she forked a piece of tilapia and put it in her mouth.

"Thank you." Maura said.

"When my arm gets better I'll have to cook something for you." Jane said to her.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Maura said to her.

"I know I don't have to." Jane said then smiled, her dimples showing, "I want to."

After dinner this time Jane insisted on helping Maura with the dishes and then they went into the living room to watch TV.

Jane flipped on the TV and laughed as she saw what movie was playing. "Nope, too ironic." Jane mumbled to herself then flipped the channel from The Bodyguard to an old movie.

"Oh leave it." Maura said looking at her. "It's An Affair to Remember."

"I know the movie." Jane told her, "Just didn't think you'd be into old movies like this."

"Of course I am. It's a classic." Maura said as she went back to staring at the TV.

They sat in silence watching the movie. Jane looked over at Maura who was now whimpering as tears rolled down her cheeks. Maura looked over and caught Jane staring at her.

"Sorry, this movie always gets to me." Maura sniffled then wiped away her tears.

"It's okay my mom cries at this movie too." Jane told her.

"Do you two watch movies together often?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at Maura, "No, we haven't spoken in a couple years."

Maura looked sad when Jane said that.

"Why don't the two of you talk?" Maura asked her.

"It's a little complicated." Jane told her.

"How complicated can it be?" Maura asked her, "Did she do something that made you stop talking to her?

Jane sighed and put the remote down, "What's one of the worst things you can say to an Italian Catholic mother?"

Maura thought for a moment then said, "Your cooking is terrible and I don't believe in God?"

Jane let out a laugh, "No, but that would rank pretty high up there." Jane said to her.

"Well I can't imagine what could be worse than that." Maura said to her as she took a sip of her wine.

"How about, 'Mom I'm gay.'?" Jane said and watched Maura's face for a reaction.

"That's not a reason to stop talking to you." Maura said to her.

"Tell that to my mom." Jane said as she took a sip of beer.

"If I meet her I will." Maura said and Jane couldn't tell if Maura was joking or not.

They went back to watching TV. Maura looked over at Jane, "You know you're very beautiful." She said out of nowhere.

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura, "Um thanks."

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Maura said to her.

"Not at all. Just caught me a little off guard." Jane told her, "It's been a while since someone's called me beautiful."

Maura smiled at Jane, "You mean your girlfriend doesn't call you beautiful?"

Jane laughed, "Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm seeing someone?"

"Well yes." Maura said to her.

"No, I'm not dating anyone." Jane told her wondering why the hell they were talking about this. "And what does your boyfriend think of you having a beautiful woman protect you?"

"Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm seeing anyone?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Yes." Jane told her.

"The Foundation keeps me very busy. I don't really have time to date." Maura told her.

"That's a shame." Jane said to her and Maura gave her a little smile.

They sat for a bit watching TV then Jane stood up and stretched her left arm up to the ceiling and let out a yawn. "Okay well I think I better go to bed now. Good night" Jane said then headed up the stairs without another word.

Jane had her socks and shoes off and had her pants unbuttoned and unzipped when Maura knocked on her door. "Come in." Jane said to her.

"You should really let me change the bandage on your arm." Maura told her.

"Nah I'm sure it's fine." Jane said to her.

"Do you want it to get infected and they have to cut your arm off?" Maura asked her.

Jane thought about it for a minute but Maura grabbed Jane by the left arm and led her down the hall to the bathroom.

"Take your shirt off." Maura told her as she looked in the medicine cabinet for gauze, tape and some anti-septic.

"Um, I …" Jane muttered.

"Do you need help?" Maura asked reaching for the hem on Jane's shirt.

"No, it's not that." Jane said, "I don't have a bra on."

"I've seen breasts before." Maura said to her then waited for Jane to take off her shirt. When Jane didn't move Maura smiled, "I can turn around if that will make you more comfortable."

"Yeah that sounds good." Jane said to her and Maura turned around.

Jane removed the sling then she turned away a little and she pulled up her shirt. Maura was standing off to the side of the mirror she tried not to but she watched Jane pull her shirt off slowly. Maura admired the perfect curve of the side of Jane's breast. Jane used her left arm to cover up her breasts.

"Ok you can turn around now." Jane said tossing her shirt on the counter by the sink.

Maura stood in front of Jane and looked over her body a moment. "Enjoying the view?" Jane asked her.

"Yes." Maura said without hesitation then reached up and started to peel the medical tape off of her skin. Jane made a face and closed her eyes. "Am I hurting you?" Maura asked stopping.

"No just keep going please." Jane told her.

Maura removed the gauze that covered her wound, "Oh god." Maura said as she looked at it.

Maura went to the sink and doused a cotton pad with anti-septic then went back over to Jane. "This is going to sting a little." Maura warned then put the pad up to Jane's wound and held it there.

"Son of a bitch." Jane hollered then she bit down on her fist. "Damn that hurts."

Jane realized that Maura was staring at her now completely exposed breasts. She immediately covered them up and Maura blinked a few times. "Sorry." She said and Jane wondered what exactly she was apologizing for.

Maura removed the pad and threw it away then pulled off some medical tape and put it on a square pad of gauze. She then went back over to Jane and covered the wound.

"Okay you're all done." Maura said to her as she turned back to the sink and started putting things away.

Jane leaned in to grab her shirt from the bathroom counter, her breasts pressed up against Maura's back, "Excuse me." Jane said softly into Maura's ear as she got her shirt then put it on.

Maura took the sling and helped Jane put it on. "Thanks." Jane said with a smile.

"Do you need anything else?" Maura asked her looking down at her unbuttoned jeans then back up at Jane's face.

"No, thanks I'm good." Jane told her.

"Ok good night then." Maura said and hastily left the bathroom. She went down the hall and straight into her room and shut the door. Maura sat on her bed she could still feel the warmth of Jane's body pressed against her back and it made her shiver.

Jane chuckled to herself. She turned off the light in the bathroom and went down to her room and shut the door. She finished changing into a pair of cotton shorts then she got into bed and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura woke up to the smell of coffee. She sat up slowly in bed and stretched. She looked at the clock on her nightstand it was a little after 8 in the morning. Maura took her time getting up and getting dressed she then made her way downstairs to see Jane trying to cook one handed in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Maura said to Jane as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Jane turned from the stove, spatula in hand and smiled at Maura, "Good morning." She said then turned around and flipped something in the pan she was hovering over.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of making you breakfast." Jane told her as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet. "It's an egg white and spinach omelet." Jane said careful placing the omelet on the plate. She took a slice of an orange and a few strawberries and put them next to the omelet then took the plate and handed it to Maura.

"This looks really good." Maura said as she put the plate down.

"Orange juice, coffee or tea?" Jane asked her as she handed Maura a fork.

"Coffee, please." Maura said and Jane grabbed a mug and poured the coffee then grabbed the cream from the fridge and placed them on the island for Maura.

Jane leaned back against the fridge and watched Maura eat. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Maura asked.

"Uh no, I'm not a big breakfast person." Jane told her as she poured herself some orange juice.

"You should really eat something to maintain your strength." Maura told her then sipped her coffee.

Jane smiled at her, "Orange juice will do just fine."

Jane went and sat down next to Maura, "Have you thought anymore about who'd want to hurt you?"

Maura shook her head, "I can't think of a possible reason." She said then put her fork down and cradled her head in her hands.

Jane put a hand on Maura's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry we'll figure it out."

Maura looked up at her and gave her a smile.

After breakfast Maura washed the dishes, saying it was only fair since Jane made the meal.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jane asked her.

"I have to make a few phone calls then after that, I don't know." Maura said with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

Maura looked at Jane for a minute, "You know I never asked, but isn't there someone you need to call maybe to look after your place, water your plants, feed your goldfish?"

"My place is fine, there's nothing to steal, feed or water." Jane told her.

"You're pretty tip-lipped about your life." Maura said getting up from her seat. "I'll have to remedy that."

Jane arched an eyebrow at the challenge. "You can always try."

Maura went off to her office and proceeded to make some calls. Jane went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and put on her tennis shoes. She came back downstairs and went into the living room to watch TV while she waited for Maura to finish her phone calls.

Maura came back into the living room and sat down on the couch by Jane. "Everything okay?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I just needed to check on the Foundation." Maura told her. "The person I put in charge, Clint, he's the son of my father's best friend. We're practically siblings."

"Okay so what's with the worried look on your face?" Jane asked as she turned off the TV.

"He told me a few people are pulling their support from the Foundation because of what happened at the museum." Maura said to her.

"Ah hell, don't worry about it." Jane told her, "There are plenty of rich people in Boston who feel guilty about having all that money. I'm sure you'll find more people to support your Foundation."

Maura and Jane spent the rest of their day outside. They went for a small walk on the beach. Maura explained that the ocean air would help Jane heal faster which made Jane laugh.

"Let's go have lunch." Maura said and they went back to the house. Jane went upstairs for a bit to change clothes. She came back down and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, check this out." Jane said to Maura. Maura turned to look at Jane who wasn't wearing her sling anymore.

"It's not hurting so bad." Jane said as her arm hung down at her side. "And look at this." Jane said and she slowly shrugged her shoulders once to show the improved movement.

"Wonderful." Maura said excited, and then she frowned, "I guess you won't need my help with your pants or shirt anymore."

"I mean well, it's still a little sore." Jane said to her with a smile.

They sat and ate lunch together. Maura talked about the Foundation, a company her father started. She told Jane about how her father ran the Foundation in the States while she worked at the Foundation in Paris where her mother lives. Maura explained to Jane that her father wanted to go back to Paris so he put her in charge of the Foundation in the States.

"You don't get to see them very often I take it." Jane said to her as she took a sip of her beer.

"No, not that often but they do come to some of the benefits the Foundation throws here." Maura told her.

"They must be real proud of you." Jane said, "I mean I know I would be."

Maura smiled at her, "Yes they're very proud of me."

After lunch Jane grabbed a book of one of the bookshelves that lined the living room walls and sat down on the couch.

"The Odyssey?" Maura asked Jane with raised eyebrows, "Very ambitious of you."

"You making fun of me?" Jane asked her.

"Not at all." Maura said, "It's just, The Odyssey isn't what you'd call light reading."

Jane just looked at her and opened the book to read. Okay she was pretending to read, she had no clue what the hell The Odyssey was about and she kept getting distracted by looking over to admire Maura when she thought Maura wasn't looking.

Maura prepared another wonderful dinner for them and they both sat down to eat. "So do you have any siblings?" Maura asked as she took a sip of wine.

Jane looked up from her food, "Yes." She said then went back to eating.

"Do you get to spend time with them often?" Maura asked.

"No." Jane said to her.

"Do you like working in security?" Maura asked changing the subject.

"No but it pays the bills." Jane said wiping her mouth then took a sip of beer.

"What would you like to be doing then?" Maura asked her as she began to clear the dishes from the table.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Jane said to Maura as she took the last sip of her beer.

"Of course it matters." Maura said to her as she started to wash the dishes.

"Let's just drop it." Jane said to her as she put her beer bottle in the recycling bin.

"Okay." Maura said quietly and she finished washing the dishes.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Jane had the TV tuned to a baseball game and Maura sat on the couch reading.

"Give up on The Odyssey?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah, I realized I'd read it already so it wasn't that much of a challenge." Jane told her with a smirk.

Jane was in the middle of cheering on her team when the power went out. "What the hell?" Jane said as they sat in the dark. "Do you any flashlights?" She asked Maura.

"In the kitchen." Maura said and they got up and made their way slowly to the kitchen. Maura grabbed two flashlights from the drawer by the sink and handed one to Jane.

"Where's the fuse box?" Jane asked Maura and Maura shrugged.

"Okay do you have a basement in this mansion?" Jane asked and Maura lead her over to the basement door just off from the kitchen.

They carefully went down the stairs and Jane found the fuse box. She tinkered around in there for a minute before she turned to Maura. "There's nothing wrong with the fuses and there wasn't power surge to trip the safety."

Maura just looked at her confused. "It's not something in the house." Jane told her as she closed panel door on the fuse box.

Jane started to make her way up the stairs but stopped and Maura bumped into her.

"What is it?" Maura asked and Jane turned around, "Shhh." She said to Maura then she pointed to up the stairs.

"I think someone is in the house." Jane told her and Maura's eyes got big. Jane crept up the stairs slowly, Maura grabbed onto Jane's hand and Jane stopped and turned to her.

"Maybe we should just stay down here and they'll go away." Maura whispered and Jane shook her head no.

"You stay down here; I'll go and see what's going on." Jane told her. It was Maura's turn to shake head no. "Trust me okay?" Jane said to her and Maura let go of her hand.

Jane continued up the stairs, she paused by the opened door and listened, she heard at least two voices. 'Damn it.' She mentally cursed as she thought of her gun sitting in the nightstand drawer in her room.

Jane crouched down a bit and passed through the door, she ducked down further when she got behind the kitchen island. She popped her head up and looked around in the dark. She didn't hear the voices anymore so she assumed they were upstairs. She stood up and went over to the bottom of the stairs and listened, it sounded like they were in one of the rooms upstairs. Jane walked softly up the stairs. She pressed her back against the wall and continued down the hall. She passed the bathroom and slipped into her room. She was just about to grab the gun from her nightstand when something hit her across the back.

Jane tumbled forward onto her bed, she couldn't breathe. She rolled over to see a man in a ski mask lifting a wooden bat over his head and getting ready to swing down with it. Jane rolled out of the way and the bat came crashing down on the bed. Jane kicked the man in the side of his knee and it buckled and he dropped to his knees. She punched him in the head and his head snapped to one side.

Jane grabbed the bat from the man who was momentarily stunned. She lifted it up with her left hand and hit him as hard as she could on his back and he fell forward, he was knocked out. Jane ripped the mask off him, she didn't recognize him. She checked for a pulse and found one. She stepped over him and grabbed the gun and ammo from the drawer.

She looked out into the hall to see if anyone was there. She made her way down the stairs and was just about to the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind. She whipped her head back and cracked the person in the face. They let go of her and stumbled backwards.

Jane turned around and the masked man punched her in the face and Jane tumbled back and fell to the floor, the gun she had in her waist band skittered across the kitchen tiles. The man started to move towards Jane as she turned over to crawl to the gun. The sound of shattering glass and a body thudding to the floor made Jane turn around.

She saw the masked man on the floor, broken chards of glass all around him and Maura standing over him.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked Jane as she went over to her and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jane said then grabbed the gun and put it back in her waistband. "Get your driver and let's get the hell out of here." Jane told her and Maura made a quick call to the guest house.

Jane pulled the mask off the other man and didn't recognize him and neither did Maura.

Jacob came to the door worried, "I don't have time to explain let's just go." Maura said to him and all three of them went to the town car. Jacob started the car and drove like a bat out of hell.

"Ms. Isles, where are we going?" Jacob asked her once they were on the highway.

Maura went to speak but Jane put a hand on her thigh and stopped her, "We're going to Revere, an address on Sprague Street." Jane told him.

"Here call the police and tell them about the attack." Jane said handing Maura her cellphone.

She called Detective Parker and gave him all the information. When he asked where they were going, Jane shook her head no and Maura told him that she couldn't say at the moment. She hung up with the detective then looked at Jane.

"Your lip is bleeding." Maura said to her as she lifted a hand to wipe the blood from her chin. Jane flinched and pulled away from her.

"I got it." Jane said and used her sleeve to wipe away the blood.

"What's in Revere?" Maura asked her.

"A house." Jane told her and when Maura looked at her Jane said, "It's the house I grew up in."

"Oh." Maura said and they rode in silence.

An hour and a half later they pulled onto Sprague Street. Jane gave Jacob the address and they pulled in front of the house. They got out of the car and stood in front of the white two story house.

"Listen Jacob, why don't you take off." Jane told him and he looked at Maura. "Just go home or wherever and don't tell anyone where we are."

"Ms. Isles, is that what you want?" He asked her. Maura looked at Jane then back at Jacob.

"Yes." Maura said, "And please don't tell anyone where we are."

"Of course Ms. Isles." He said then he got back into the town car and drove off.

Jane went up the walkway to the house and Maura followed. "How are you going to get in?" Maura asked.

Jane went over to the mail box and popped the bottom off of it and out slid a key. "Ta-da." Jane said holding up the silver key.

Jane unlocked the door and they went inside. Maura looked around. Off to the left was a large living room to the right was the dining room.

"I'm fixing the place up so I can live here eventually. Sometimes I stay here on the weekends so it has electricity and the cable is hooked up." Jane said to her.

"It's a lovely home." Maura said as she wandered into the kitchen area.

"I know it's not what you're used to." Jane said following her.

"Stop, it's perfect." Maura said smiling then her smile faded as she realized something, "Oh no. You left your things back at the summer home." Maura said to her.

"That's okay I have some clothes here." Jane told her, "I'm going to go see if I can borrow a car from a buddy of mine and then we can go shop and get some food and maybe some things for you to wear." Jane told her.

Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun. "Here, take this." Jane said holding out the gun for Maura.

"I really shouldn't." Maura said to her.

"Do you know how to shoot it?" Jane asked her. Maura shook her head no.

Jane dropped the clip out of the gun and put it in her pocket then she pulled back on the slide and popped the bullet from the chamber and put that in her pocket as well.

"Ok it's unloaded now." Jane said holding the gun out to Maura again.

She cautiously took it from her. "Now what?" Maura asked.

"Put two hands on it like this." Jane showed her as she moved Maura's hands into position. "Now you just aim and fire."

Maura held the gun out, closed one eye and pretended to pull the trigger, "Pow." She said and Jane laughed.

"Okay Ms. Badass, let's not get carried away." She said taking the gun from Maura. She reloaded it and showed Maura that she put the safety on.

"Stay here and don't answer the door for anyone." Jane told her. "I'll be back in a bit then we can go shopping." Jane said as she went out the door.

While Jane was gone Maura wandered through more of the house. There were 3 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and one bedroom downstairs that was off from the living room. While Maura poked around she was hoping to maybe see a glimpse into Jane's life, maybe old pictures or something personal but she didn't find anything. There was nothing in the 3 bedrooms upstairs, no beds, no nightstands, nothing.

Maura went downstairs and into the master bedroom. There was a bed, nightstand and small chest of drawers. Maura couldn't help it and she pulled out one of the drawers. Inside was a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Maura pulled it out and held it up and looked at it, on the back it read: Boston SWAT and on the front left side it said the same thing in smaller letters.

Maura heard the front door open and she panicked. She shoved the shirt into the drawer and slammed it shut. She hurried from the room as Jane called her name.

"I'm here." Maura said as she went into the kitchen where Jane was.

"Let's go shopping." Jane said. They got into the beat up gray Toyota Jane borrowed from her friend and took off.

They went to a 24 hour Target and bought some clothes for Maura and a few groceries.

They got back to the house and Maura helped Jane put things away. "Why didn't you want me to tell Detective Parker where we were going?" Maura asked.

"Was he the only one that knew where you were?" Jane asked her as she shut the fridge.

"No, a few people at the Foundation knew where I was as well." Maura told her. "You don't think Detective Parker told those men where I was, do you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jane said "But I wouldn't put it passed anyone at your Foundation either."

"Oh I don't believe anyone at the Foundation would want to hurt me." Maura said to her.

"You didn't think anyone had anything against you either. But clearly someone does or they wouldn't be coming after you so hard." Jane told her.

"This is so completely messed up." Maura said to Jane.

"I agree." Jane said to her.

Jane's cellphone rang, "Be quiet." Jane told Maura before she answered it.

"Hello?" Jane said.

"Jane, where the hell are you?" Danny said on the phone, "I've been trying to get ahold of you since you left me that message."

"I've been a little busy." Jane told him, "What do you need Danny?" She asked.

"Can't a guy just call and see how you're healing?" Danny asked.

"Any other person? Yeah sure." Jane said "But you're not any other person Danny. You always want something."

"Are you doing private security now?" He asked her.

"What makes you say that?" Jane asked him.

"Detective Parker contacted me and he told me you're babysitting the rich lady from the museum." Danny said to her.

"It has nothing to do with my job so I don't see how that's your business." Jane told him.

"Well I need you for a job tomorrow night." Danny told her. "Are you going to be available?" He asked.

"No, I told you I wasn't going to be available for a while and besides I'm injured. You can't expect me to go to work so soon." Jane argued.

"You're working right now Jane." Danny told her, "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to let you go."

"What? You're firing me?" Jane asked getting angry.

"Sorry." He said and hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane yelled and Maura jumped a little.

"He can't just fire you like that." Maura said to Jane as Jane stormed out of the kitchen.

"Apparently he can because he just did." Jane said to her and plopped down in the arm chair in the living room. It was the only piece of furniture in there aside from the TV and the stand the TV was sitting on and a coffee table.

"I'm sorry." Maura said to her.

Jane looked up at her, "Why? it's not your fault."

"I feel a little responsible." Maura said to her.

"Don't worry about it." Jane told her as the anger left her body. Jane sighed as she sat in the chair. "Hey, how did you find out about our security company?" Jane asked out of the blue.

"I actually never heard of your company but someone said you were highly recommended and that your firm had handled big parties before." Maura told her.

"Who was this someone?" Jane asked.

"Clint Braun." Maura told her.

"The guy that's running your Foundation while you're gone?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Maura said to her.

"Something's not right." Jane said to her, "I don't know what because I'm really tired right now but I know something's not right." She yawned.

"Um, Jane, I have a question." Maura said to her.

"What's that?" Jane asked as she grabbed the remote for the TV.

"There's only one bed." Maura said to her.

"Yeah I forgot about that." Jane said, "That's okay you take the bed I'll sleep in the chair."

"We could share the bed." Maura suggested, "I don't snore or steal the covers."

Jane looked at her, "Okay."

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." Maura told her then grabbed a few things from the shopping bags and headed upstairs.

Jane watched TV and rubbed her sore shoulder a bit. She pulled the collar of her shirt down a little and lifted the gauze to check on her wound. It looked red and possibly infected. "Damn it." Jane mumbled to herself and released her collar.

She got up from her seat and went upstairs. She knocked on the bathroom door but got no response. She opened the door and went inside, the bathroom was already steamed up so it made it a little hard for Jane to see as she rummaged through the drawers for a first aid kit. She was down on one knee looking under the sink when the shower turned off and Maura opened the curtain and stepped out. Jane spun around on her knee and was eye level to Maura's naked stomach. Maura yelled and grabbed for the nearest towel and Jane slammed her eyes shut.

"I didn't see anything." Jane said scrambling to her feet and running out of the bathroom.

Maura came downstairs moments later fully dressed. She saw Jane sitting in the armchair with her face in her hands. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" Maura asked.

"I was getting the first aid kit." Jane mumbled her face still in her hands. "I'm sorry. I really didn't see that much." Jane said looking over at Maura.

"Are you hurt?" Maura asked, "Did you pop out one of your stitches?"

"No, but I think the bandage needs to be changed." Jane said to her.

"Come on then." Maura said waiting for her to get up.

"It's fine" Jane told her.

"Why don't you go take a shower then we'll change your bandage." Maura told her.

Jane didn't move.

"Get up and go now." Maura ordered and Jane got up and hustled upstairs.

Jane finished showering and wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower.

"Are you finished?" Maura called from the hall.

"Yes." Jane said and Maura came into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Sit down on the toilet." Maura told her and Jane sat down.

Maura stepped in between Jane's legs. "This looks infected." Maura said to Jane.

"Just pour some anti-septic on it I'm sure it will be fine." Jane told her and Maura grabbed the brown bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Okay." She said with a shrug and tipped the bottle and the fluid poured over Jane's right arm.

"Fuck that hurts!" Jane shouted and her left hand grabbed onto Maura's shirt at her waist. Maura put a hand on Jane's left shoulder and held her down.

"Oh be still you big baby." Maura told her then she screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it on the counter. She cut up some gauze and pulled off strips of tape.

"Stop squirming." Maura said as she put the gauze on the wound. "There you go all better." Maura said and Jane stood up in front of her and without thinking Maura ran her hand slowly down Jane's arm.

"Um, thanks." Jane said to Maura who was just inches from her. "I better get dressed now."

"Sure." Maura said and quickly left the bathroom.

When Jane came back downstairs she didn't see Maura in the living room. She stepped into the bedroom and saw Maura already in bed. She was on her side facing away from the door.

Jane cautiously approached the bed and lifted up the blanket then slid into bed. She was facing Maura's back and suddenly she was wondering what Maura was thinking about.

Jane listened to Maura's breathing and she knew that Maura wasn't asleep yet. Jane inched closer to Maura and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She told her.

Maura turned and looked over her shoulder at Jane, "I know you won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews and follows. **

In the morning Jane felt a slight weight on her left shoulder. She turned her head slowly as she opened her eyes and saw a head of blonde hair resting there. Maura was sleeping on her side snuggled up close to Jane, her left arm slung across Jane's stomach, her hand gripping the fabric of Jane's shirt.

Jane looked around the room. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do. She needed to get up, she really had to pee and her wound was itching. But she just laid there; she closed her eyes and put her left arm around Maura's shoulder and listened to the sound of Maura breathing till she fell back asleep.

When Maura woke up she was confused as to where she was and who she was sleeping on. She blinked a few times to focus her eyes then she remembered that she was in Revere with Jane. Maura realized that her left hand was under Jane's shirt and lying flat on Jane's stomach. She curled her fingers and dragged them slowly across Jane's stomach before she removed her hand from under the shirt completely.

She looked up at Jane who was still sleeping, her face looked so peaceful. Maura noticed that Jane's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Maura lightly traced the outline of Jane's bottom lip with the tip of her finger and smiled. Maura slowly rolled away from Jane and sat up on her side of the bed. She turned and looked back at Jane then she stood up and left the bedroom.

Jane opened her eyes and looked over at the open bedroom door. She let out the breath she'd been holding since Maura's fingers brushed her stomach. Jane touched her bottom lip, she swore she could still feel Maura's light touch.

Jane waited a while before she finally got out of bed. Jane heard the shower running upstairs as she went into the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and then opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Jane's cellphone rang and she grabbed it from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" Jane said as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Hello, this is Detective Parker with the Boston Police Department. Is this Jane Rizzoli?" Parker said on the phone.

Jane heard the shower turn off upstairs, "Yes." She said then took a sip of her juice.

"Ms. Rizzoli, I'm trying to get ahold of Ms. Isles." He said, "It's regarding the break in at her home in Falmouth."

"What about it?" Jane asked him.

"I'd rather discuss that with Ms. Isles." He said to her.

"She's not available right now." Jane told him.

"Can you have her call me as soon as she's available?" He asked.

"Sure, not a problem." Jane said then hung up.

"What's not a problem?" Maura said as she came down the stairs still drying her hair with a towel.

"Uh, Detective Parker wants you to call him when you get a chance." Jane said to her as she turned to grab a mug for Maura.

Maura was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. She sat down at the kitchen table and put her towel over the back of her chair. Jane brought her a cup of coffee and the cream. Jane put her cellphone down on the table for Maura then went back into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Jane asked as she busied herself making breakfast.

"I slept just fine." Maura said sipping her coffee. Jane smiled as she dug in the fridge for some eggs.

After they ate breakfast Maura called Detective Parker back. They spoke in the kitchen as Jane went out into the living room and watched TV.

Maura came out into the living room. "Everything okay?" Jane asked sitting in the armchair.

"Yes. I think." Maura said then made a face.

"What's with the look then?" Jane asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Detective Parker told me that both the suspects that broke into the house were gone by the time the police showed up but there was some blood left at the scene and they are looking for the man right now." Maura told her.

"That's good. As soon as they catch this guy then maybe he can tell the cops what the hell is going on." Jane said as she turned off the TV.

"He also mentioned something about the museum robbery." Maura said to her. "He told me that the police went over the security footage from the museum and they said that the cameras went out 2 minutes before the robbers came in and then turned on 2 minutes after they left." Maura explained to her.

"Okay so what does that mean?" Jane asked.

"Your boss Danny told me that part of the security offered was that someone would be monitoring the cameras." Maura told her.

"It was a six person team, 3 upstairs and 3 downstairs." Jane told her, "There wasn't anyone assigned to the security cameras."

"None of this is making sense." Maura said to Jane.

Jane reached over and covered Maura's hand with hers, "We'll get it all sorted out, I promise." Maura smiled at her and nodded.

Maura sat in the living room reading a book that Jane had lying around. "I'm going to go shopping for dinner tonight." Jane told her as she came out of the bedroom. "I don't have to tell you this but stay put and don't open the door."

"Yes Mom." Maura joked as Jane gave her a look then left the house.

Jane stopped at a store and grabbed some things for dinner then drove home. "Looks like it's going to rain." Jane said coming into the house with the groceries.

"I'm going to start on dinner." Jane told her.

"Do you need any help?" Maura asked.

"No thanks I got it." Jane said to her.

"I'm going to go take a shower then." Maura said then went into the bedroom. "Do you have something with long sleeves I can wear?" she called out from the bedroom.

"Uh check the drawers." Jane told her.

Maura grabbed a few things in the bedroom then went upstairs and into the bathroom.

A light rain started to fall outside as Jane prepared the chicken parmesan for dinner. She just put the chicken into the oven when Maura came downstairs.

"Something smells really good." Maura said as she came into the kitchen. Jane turned around and the smile she had on her face vanished when she saw what Maura was wearing.

Maura looked at her confused, and then down at the shirt she was wearing, the words Boston SWAT were written in white right above Maura's heart in small letters. "Is something wrong?"

"You asked what I did before security." Jane said to her, "That's what I did." She said pointing at the shirt Maura was wearing.

"I don't understand." Maura said to her.

"I was on the Boston SWAT team for 5 years." Jane told her as she turned back around to the stove.

Outside the rain stared to pour. A lightning bolt streaked across the sky and a rumble of thunder soon followed.

"What happened?" Maura asked quietly.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Jane said to her, "Let's just say that something bad happened and I quit two years ago."

Maura went into the kitchen and placed a hand on Jane's lower back and Jane looked at her. "Anyway it was a while ago now." Jane said with a sniffle. "It's over."

"Are you okay?" Maura said not leaving Jane's side.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jane told her with a small smile.

As they sat and ate Maura would look up at Jane on occasion. "Okay what is it?" Jane asked putting her fork down.

"What?" Maura asked innocently.

"You keep staring at me." Jane said, "Do I have some parm on my face or something?"

Maura laughed as she watched Jane wipe her face with a paper towel. "No, it's just well I was wondering." She said then trailed off.

"What were you wondering?" Jane asked as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm just wondering why someone so beautiful, so caring and protective isn't with someone?" Maura asked.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along and sweep me off my feet." Jane answered sarcastically.

"Something tells me, you're the one that's sweeps them off their feet." Maura told her.

Jane got up to clear the table and wash the dishes. A loud crash of thunder boomed over the house and the lights flickered a little.

Jane looked over at Maura who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, it's just a storm don't look so worried." Jane told her.

Jane finished putting the dishes away, "Let's go watch some TV." She said to Maura and Maura got up and they went out into the living room.

Jane let Maura sit in the armchair and Jane sat on the floor she grabbed the remote and just as she hit the power button on the remote thunder crashed and the power in the house went out. Maura let out a little yelp.

"It's okay, this time I'm sure it's just a power outage." Jane said getting up and going into the kitchen and grabbing a few candles, candle holders and some matches. She put the candles in their holders on the coffee table and lit them and soon the room was filled with a soft warm glow.

"Don't worry I'm sure the power will come on soon." Jane said putting a hand on Maura's knee. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know." Maura said with a shrug and Jane noticed Maura shiver a little.

"Let me make a fire." Jane said getting up off the floor and going over to the fireplace. She used her good arm to put in some kindling and some crinkled up newspaper into the fireplace then lit it with a match.

The night sky lit up with a bolt of lightning as Jane stepped onto the porch she came back in pulling a small red wagon with some logs in it. She kicked the door shut and wheeled through the living room. Maura smiled, "That's pretty clever."

"Thanks." Jane said as she grabbed one of the smaller logs and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Let's move the chair so it's closer to the fire." Jane said to Maura and she got up out of the chair. Jane pushed the chair over and Maura reclaimed her seat, "Mm, the fire feels good." She said closing her eyes.

Jane went into the kitchen grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine and carried it out to the living room. She handed Maura the glass then poured some wine in it. She placed the bottle down by the chair. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed herself a couple of beers then came out back out into the living room and put the beers on the coffee table. She then went into the bedroom.

"Are you ever going to come and sit down with me?" Maura called to her.

She grabbed a couple pillows from the bedroom and put them on the floor near Maura's feet. Jane grabbed her beer and popped the cap off before she sat down on one of the pillows. She leaned back against the chair and took a big sip of her beer.

"So you said you had siblings." Maura said and Jane turned her head and looked up at her.

"Two younger brothers." Jane told her. "I only talk to one of them, my brother Frankie."

"Why?" Maura asked as she sipped her wine.

"I don't talk to my other brother Tommy because he works and lives with my dad." Jane said, "And my dad shares the same opinion about me as my mom does."

"But does Tommy?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really matter. If my family wanted to get a hold of me they know where I live, they've got my number." Jane said then took a long swig of her beer.

Maura watched the reflection of the fire dance in Jane's eyes. She slid from the chair and sat down next to Jane. "What are you doing?" Jane asked her.

"Now we're on the same level." Maura said to her.

Jane scoffed and took another long sip of beer, "We're nowhere near being on the same level."

Maura gave Jane a look, "What does that mean?"

"Ah don't mind me." Jane said as reached for her second beer and opened it, "Talking about my family gets me in a mood."

Maura looked back at the fire; she watched the flames dance and pop. She finished her glass of wine and poured herself another, "But what did you mean?"

Jane put her beer down and turned to Maura. "I'm a working class nobody. I've got a year of community college under my belt. I've never read, heard of or could even comprehend The Odyssey. My parents are divorced; they don't speak to each other or to me. I have no friends, but you already knew that by the lack of visitors to my hospital room. I'm just the kind of person who could get lost in a crowd." Jane said picking up her beer and taking a sip.

"So if you see yourself that way, then how do you see me?" Maura asked Jane.

Jane turned and looked at her; there was a slight flush on her cheeks, probably from the combination of wine and the fire. What she saw and what she knew were two different things.

"It's different." Jane told her.

"That's not really an answer." Maura said as she moved closer to Jane. "Tell me what you see."

Jane knew this was trouble, she knew she should have just quit while she was ahead but then again Jane was never much of a quitter.

"I see a successful, wealthy, educated woman." Jane told her then looked down at her beer bottle and shrugged. She finished off the last sip in one big gulp. She was about to start in on the bottle of wine when she realized that Maura had drunken half of it already.

"That's who I am." Maura told her, "But I'm asking what do you see?"

Jane sighed and turned her head. She looked right into Maura's eyes. "I see a very beautiful woman."

Maura smiled, she touched Jane's jawline with her fingertips.

Jane cleared her throat, "Maybe that's enough wine." Jane said leaning over and picked up Maura's wine glass. Maura took advantage Jane's close proximity to kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jane asked her has she put the glass down on the floor.

"That's for saving my life." Maura told her then she leaned over and cupped Jane's face with one hand and kissed Jane softly on the lips, "And that's because I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"I think you're a little drunk." Jane said to Maura as she went to stand up. Maura grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down.

"Tell me you haven't wanted to kiss me." Maura said to her, "Tell me when you saw me naked in the bathroom you didn't want me."

"Well of course I've wanted to, I'm not dead." Jane told her.

"What's stopping you?" Maura asked leaning over to Jane again.

"Look, maybe we're both just a little drunk right now, maybe we should just go to sleep." Jane said to her but made no move to leave.

"Just kiss me once then if you really want to go to sleep you can." Maura told her.

"Maura." Jane said to her. "Come on."

"Please." Maura leaned in; her lips brushed Jane's, "Please."

Jane didn't hold back anymore, she pushed forward and kissed Maura on the lips. Jane's left hand moved to the back of Maura's neck and Maura moaned as Jane deepened the kiss. Maura's tongue slid into Jane's mouth, her hands grabbed the fabric of Jane's shirt and twisted it in her fists as Jane's tongue swept through Maura's mouth.

All of a sudden the lights came back on, the TV blared behind them. The moment was broken and they pulled away from each other. They sat on the floor staring into each other's eyes, both of them out of breath.

Jane scooted away from Maura then got up off the floor and went to turn off the TV. "We should go to bed." Jane said to her. "I'll just, I'll sleep out here. You can have the bed." Jane said as she looked around the living room a little lost.

Maura got up off the floor and went over to her. "Jane, it's okay." Maura said to her as she took Jane's hand in hers.

Jane pulled her hand out of Maura, "It's not okay." she looked at Maura and frowned, "It's not okay." She repeated then she went upstairs and into the bathroom.

Maura didn't understand what she did wrong, did she misread the signals? The little flirts back and forth? She sighed then picked up the half-drunk bottle of wine, her glass and Jane's empty bottles of beer and put them on the kitchen counter. She grabbed one of the pillows from the floor and went into the bedroom.

Jane leaned over the sink and threw water on her face. "Just do your job, keep her safe then you'll go your separate ways." Jane mumbled to herself as she dried her face off. Jane took her shirt off and ripped the gauze off her wound and looked at it. She stayed up in the bathroom doing the best she could to redressing her wound and hoping that Maura had fallen asleep.

After she was done she went downstairs and didn't even bother going into the bedroom to check on Maura. She threw another log on the fire and sat down in the armchair. Moments later as she was staring into the fire she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane." Maura said quietly, "Can we talk?"

"There's really nothing to talk about Maura." Jane told her. Maura went around to the front of the chair and stood in front of Jane.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you." Maura told her as she looked at Jane, "I wanted to do it."

"Look, I understand, it's been a rough few days." Jane said, "You're just seeking comfort in the only available person."

Maura looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I've been to a couple shrinks before." Jane said with a shrug.

"This isn't about what I've been going through or about seeking comfort Jane." Maura told her as she knelt down in front of her. "It's about my attraction to you."

"You're not attracted to me. You just like the fact that I'm protecting you." Jane told her.

"Jane, did you like kissing me?" Maura asked her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jane asked.

"Just answer the question." Maura said, "Did you like kissing me?"

"Yes, of course I did Maura." Jane said to her.

"I really liked kissing you." Maura said "And I'd really like to do it again."

"Why?" Jane asked looking at her.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm attracted to you?" Maura asked her.

"I don't come from your world Maura." Jane told her.

Maura laughed, "You think I really care about any of that?"

"Well yeah." Jane said to her.

"I don't." Maura said then she stood up and sat down sideways in Jane's lap, her legs went over the armrest of the chair. Jane put an arm around Maura's back and the other went across Maura's legs.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked her smiling.

"I'm making my move." Maura said then leaned over and kissed Jane on the lips. Maura pulled away a little, "If you want me to stop say it now."

Jane answered with a kiss of her own.

Maura kissed Jane back, her lips parted and Jane's tongue slipped inside Maura's mouth. Maura put her arms around Jane's neck and she hissed a little, "Careful, my arm." Jane said as she pulled away.

Maura smiled she shifted in Jane's lap so she was now sitting in it facing away from Jane. She leaned back resting her back against Jane. She looked over a shoulder at her, "Better?" Maura asked as she started to slowly rub her ass in Jane's lap.

"Mm, better." Jane said as her hands went to Maura's hips. Jane kissed Maura's neck sucking hard on it hoping to leave a mark. Jane's hands dragged up Maura's sides and cupped her breasts her thumbs brushed over hard nipples.

Jane's hands went under Maura's shirt and squeezed Maura's breasts. Maura stopped moving in Jane's lap. "I can't stand it anymore." She said and stood up. She removed her shirt and her yoga pants. The fire backlit her gorgeous body, the light danced around her curves.

Jane swallowed hard as Maura straddled Jane's lap. She leaned in and kissed Jane's neck as she grabbed the hem of Jane's t-shirt and pulled on it. Jane sat forward and Maura carefully removed Jane's shirt. Maura kissed Jane's collar bone and kissed her way to Jane's neck as Jane's hands ran up Maura's bare back and into her hair.

Maura wasted no more time and her hand slipped into the waistband of Jane's sweatpants. Jane gasped as Maura's fingers pushed inside of her. Jane bent her head down and kissed and sucked on Maura's breasts as Maura's fingers moved inside Jane.

Jane snaked a hand down and in between Maura's legs, she pushed aside her panties and ran her fingers up and down Maura's length feeling just how wet she was. Maura pushed Jane's head back and kissed her throat, the heel of her hand pressed hard against Jane's clit, "God damn Maura." She groaned.

Jane didn't wait any longer and she pushed her fingers inside of Maura. Maura moved her hips and grinded against Jane's hand. "Mmm, yes." Maura hissed, "Right there."

Jane's mouth was all over Maura's body, if there was any exposed flesh she could suck or slurp on she found it. She dragged her teeth across Maura's collarbone as Maura pumped faster inside of her. Jane's muscles clenched tightly around Maura's fingers but that didn't slow Maura down.

Jane's thumb rubbed hard against Maura's clit, and Maura threw her head back. Jane's hips bucked up as she finally came.

Maura leaned forward, her fingers still moving inside of Jane; she kissed Jane on her lips then whispered in her ear, "Fuck me harder."

Maura removed her fingers from inside Jane and leaned back as Jane's fingers pumped ferociously inside of her. Jane twisted and crossed her fingers, the heel of her hand grinded hard against Maura's clit. Jane watched a bead of sweat rolled slowly down Maura's neck and into the valley between Maura's breasts. With one finally thrust Maura's walls clenched around Jane's fingers. Maura moaned Jane's name loudly as she came.

Jane removed her hand from in between them and wrapped her arms around Maura's lower back. Maura looked into Jane's eyes, "That was amazing." She said breathless.

"You're amazing." Jane said to her and kissed Maura on the lips.

The two sat in the glow of the fire till it finally went out. "Let's go to bed." Maura said as she stood up. She held out a hand for Jane and Jane took it and Maura pulled her up. They got into bed and Maura snuggled up to Jane's left side. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders. She brushed a finger up and down Maura's arm till they both fell asleep.

Maura had her head resting on Jane's chest when she woke up in the morning. "Good morning." She said.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jane asked as she ran a hand down Maura's back.

"Your breathing." She said as she drew small circles around Jane's belly button.

"I was thinking about Danny last night." Jane said to her and Maura looked up at Jane.

"While we were having sex?" Maura asked and Jane laughed.

"No, after you fell asleep." Jane said to her.

"Oh." Maura said and put her head back down on Jane's chest. "What about him?"

"He was supposed to have someone watching the cameras but there was no one there for that." Jane said, "And somehow the cameras go off just before the robbers get there then turn back on when they leave?" Jane said.

"That's what Detective Parker told me." Maura said to her.

"And you said that Clint recommended Danny for the job right?" Jane asked.

Maura sat up in bed, covering herself with the sheet. "What are you trying to say?" She asked looking at Jane.

"Do you think it's possible that Clint might have something to do with what happened at the museum?" Jane asked.

"Don't be absurd." Maura said getting out of bed and dragging the sheet with her.

"How am I being absurd?" Jane asked her.

"What reason would Clint have to rob a bunch of people?" Maura said to her as she riffled through the dresser trying to find her clothes.

"Maybe the robbery was just a distraction for something else?" Jane asked as she watched Maura get dressed.

"A distraction for what?" Maura asked as she slipped on a pair of jeans.

"To kidnap you or hold you hostage." Jane told her.

Maura scoffed, "For what purpose?"

"I don't know I haven't figured that out yet." Jane said as she sat up in bed. "Is there a way to get into your Foundation office without people around?"

Maura turned to her as she put on a light green t-shirt, "There's always a way." Maura told her then sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "But why?"

"It's time we did a little investigating of our own." Jane told her with a smile.

Maura was in the kitchen making breakfast when Jane came out of the bedroom. "Should I call Detective Parker and let him know our suspicions?" Maura asked as Jane went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"No." Jane told her as she reached up and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "We don't want to tip them off just yet. If we talk to Parker then he'll talk to Danny or Clint and if they are involved then whatever it is they have will probably disappear." Jane explained as she poured herself some juice.

Jane leaned against the counter and watched Maura cook. "I can feel you staring at me Jane." Maura said as she scrambled eggs in a pan on the stovetop. "Do you want to talk about last night?" Maura asked as she turned around handing a plate of eggs and bacon to Jane.

Jane took it and put it on the table, and sat down. "If you want to." Jane said as Maura made a plate for herself and came and sat down with Jane.

"Do you regret it?" Maura asked Jane as she sipped her coffee.

"Do you?" Jane asked as she avoided eye contact with Maura.

"No I don't." Maura answered her. "Last night was amazing."

Jane tried not to smile but she couldn't help it.

"Careful I can see your dimples." Maura joked with her.

Jane's cellphone rang and Jane sighed as she got up and grabbed it from the living room. "Hello?" She said as she walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hey, Jane, listen I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for firing you." Danny said on the line, "I'd actually like to offer you your job back."

"Uh, I don't know Danny." Jane said hesitantly.

"Come on Rizzoli, what else do you got to do?" He asked her.

"Can I call you and let you know in a couple days?" She asked him.

"Sure but this offer won't last for more than that." He told her.

"Okay Danny thanks." She said and they hung up. "Danny just offered me my job back." Jane told Maura as she put her phone down on the table.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Maura asked her.

"Not if he's a bad guy it's not." Jane told her as she dipped a piece of her bacon into her glass of orange juice and then took a bite. Maura's nose scrunched up as she made a face.

"What?" Jane asked as she finished the piece of bacon.

Jane and Maura spent most of the afternoon planning how they were going to find some kind of evidence that linked Danny and Clint to the museum robbery.

"Are we going to wear masks and dress all in black?" Maura asked practically giddy with excitement.

"Maura, we're not ninjas." Jane told her. "We gotta get in there and see if we can find something. This is serious business."

Maura frowned, "I know."

Jane rubbed her right shoulder a little then scratched lightly on the bandage on her arm.

"Is it still hurting?" Maura asked going over to Jane and putting her hands on Jane's shoulder and giving it a massage.

"Not so much." Jane said to her, "The wound is itching a little. But that just means it's healing." Jane said then looked at Maura, "At least that's what my mom used to say."

Jane wanted to wait till late into the night before she and Maura went to the Foundation. Even though Maura was allowed in the building they didn't want anyone seeing them there.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Maura whispered as she quietly followed Jane through the lobby of the Isles Foundation and to the elevators.

"Look, it's well past midnight, there shouldn't be anyone here." Jane said to her as she pushed the Up button. "This is your Foundation; you're allowed to be here whenever the hell you want."

The elevator doors opened and they got in, "What floor?" Jane asked and Maura pushed the 8th floor button.

"What do you hope to find?" Maura asked her.

"Some kind of proof that Clint and Danny are working together or maybe if they know who's behind trying to hurt you and why." Jane told her as the elevator stopped on the 8th floor. The doors opened and Jane and Maura cautiously stepped off.

"Okay Clint's office is this way." Maura said and started to briskly walk away from Jane.

"Hey, hold up a minute, Nancy Drew." Jane said grabbing her lightly by the arm.

Maura turned to look at her, "What?"

"Let's be a little, I don't know just let's be a little careful." Jane told her.

They continued down a hallway till they stopped at the end of the hall. "This is Clint's office." Maura said as she reached for the door handle. Jane grabbed her hand and stopped her and Maura looked at her.

Jane pressed an ear to the door and listened for a minute before she tried the handle, it was locked. Jane pulled something out of her pocket. "What is that?" Maura asked.

Jane crouched down at Clint's door, "Lock picks." Jane told her as she fiddled with the lock on Clint's door.

"Jane, you're breaking and entering." Maura told her.

"It's your building, you just happened to misplace your key." Jane told her as she heard the last pin click into place. She stood up and tried the handle again, it turned and Jane opened the door and went in and Maura followed Jane into the office then shut the door behind them.

"Okay here's the plan look for anything remotely suspicious." Jane told her as she went behind Clint's desk and sat down in his chair. She turned the computer on and while it booted up she dug through the drawers.

"Jane, do you want to talk more about last night?" Maura asked as she went through one of the gray filing cabinets.

Jane looked up from the desk, "What more is there to talk about?" Jane asked her as she closed one drawer then opened another.

"I don't know, maybe where do we go from here?" Maura said as she skimmed through the folders.

Jane looked at Clint's computer that was now booted up, "You know you should really have your computers password protected." Jane said as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she came over to the desk.

"What did you find something?" Jane looked up at her.

"I'm trying to talk to you." Maura said to her.

"And I'm trying to figure out who's trying to hurt you." Jane told her then she went back to typing on the keyboard.

Maura went back over to the filing cabinets to continue searching. Jane sighed, "And I don't know what happens next with us." Jane said to her.

"That's okay, we can always…." Maura stared to say but Jane shushed her.

"I hear someone talking." Jane got up from behind Clint's desk and went to the door. Maura followed and listened too.

"All you had to do was get her out of my way." A man said, "And somehow you and your team of morons fucked it up."

"That's Clint." Maura said to Jane.

"Look asshole, I did what I could." Another man said, "It's not my fault your plan was ill-conceived."

"We got to get the hell out of here." Jane said to Maura.

"There's no other door." Maura told her as she looked around.

"Okay get back, go by the desk." Jane told her as she moved Maura away from the door.

"What are you going to do?" Maura asked as she went over to the desk.

"Protect you." Jane said as she pulled the gun out of her waistband, "By any means necessary."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane watched the latch on the door twist down. She pointed the gun at eye level and waited. Maura went to stand by Clint's desk out of the way.

The door opened and Jane came face to face with Clint. "Whoa who the fuck are you?!" He yelled then flinched at the sight of the gun.

"Who are you talking to?" the other man said as he approached the door and looked in.

"Rizzoli? What the fuck are you doing here?" Danny asked Jane. "And why are you pointing a gun at us?"

The two men eased their way into the office. Jane took a step back, still pointing the gun at them.

"Maura, what's going on?" Clint said to Maura who was still standing by Clint's desk.

"Everyone shut up for a minute." Jane ordered.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked him.

"Mr. Braun asked me to come in and talk about what happened at the museum." Danny told her.

"He asked you to come here after midnight?" Jane asked. She looked at him like he was full of shit.

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Danny said to her.

"Why don't you tell me why the hell you're really here?" Jane said eyeballing him.

"Clint, just tell us what's going on." Maura said to him.

"I'm not saying another word till this crazy woman puts down the gun." Clint said to Maura as he looked at Jane.

Maura came over to Jane and put a hand on Jane's shoulder, "Put the gun down." Maura said to her and Jane put the gun into the back of her waistband.

Danny laughed, "Wow, already got you whipped huh Rizzoli?"

"Start talking Danny." Jane said to him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Look, I'll tell you but not here." Danny told her.

Jane looked around, "Why not?"

"The offices might be bugged." Clint said as he opened the door to the office. Clint exchanged a look with Danny as Maura stepped out into the hallway. Clint followed her out and Danny stepped towards the door.

He slammed it shut and locked it. He spun around and kicked Jane hard in the stomach. The force of the kick knocked the wind out of her. She was hunched over trying to get air into her lungs. She heard Maura pounding on the door.

Danny punched Jane across the jaw, knocking her to the ground. He kicked her again in the stomach then bent over her and grabbed the gun from her waistband and pointed it at her.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone you dumb bitch." Danny said to her.

Jane looked up at him, she was clutching at her stomach, trying to recover. She noticed that Maura wasn't pounding at the door anymore.

"You fucked her didn't you?" He asked smiling down at her.

Jane spun a leg around and swept Danny off his feet with her powerful leg. He crashed to the floor on his back. He was knocked out when his head cracked painfully against the carpeted floor.

Jane got up slowly from the floor. She leaned over him and grabbed the gun from his hand, "I really hope you're dead." She said then unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall.

She panicked as she realized that she had no clue where Maura was. Jane ran to the elevator and pushed the up button. She hoped to God Clint didn't take Maura out of the building.

She got on the elevator and pressed the 9 button. She waited for the doors to open, and without stepping out she yelled Maura's name and waited for a response. She waited only a moment then hit the 10 button and when the doors opened she did the same thing. She did this for two more floors and panic was starting to rise in her as the elevator opened on the 14th floor. The floor was being renovated there were plastic sheets hanging everywhere. She called out to Maura. "Please God." Jane said quietly.

Jane heard the most terrifying sound as Maura screamed for Jane to help her. Jane bolted in the direction of the screams.

"Maura!" She yelled as she ran up the hall. She pulled out the gun and had it in her hand when she burst through a set of plastic sheets. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Clint and Maura. He had her around the neck, a knife to her throat.

"Okay asshole, just let her go." Jane said approaching them slowly.

"Toss the gun down right now." He said to Jane as the grip he had on Maura tightened.

"Easy." Jane said putting up a hand, "Just take it easy." She said as she placed the gun down on the floor.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jane asked him.

"I've worked at this Foundation for 15 years." Clint said to Jane. "15 fucking years and as soon as the little princess here wants a change of scenery, my promotion just vanishes and I'm stuck being her little errand boy."

"You're doing all this because of a fucking title?" Jane asked him in disbelief. "You're trying to kill her over a job? Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Clint pressed the knife to Maura's neck. "All you had to do was stay in Paris. Stay and run Daddy's company there and none of this would have happened." Clint growled into Maura's ear. Maura's hands clutched at the arm that was wrapped around her throat.

"So tell me Clint, what's the plan?" Jane asked as she stood her ground, "Are you going to kill Maura and me?"

"If I have to, then yes." Clint said to Jane.

"But you don't seem like the kind of guy that'd get his hands dirty." Jane said to him. "You're more of the brains. You're the guy behind the scenes, the type of guy that plans a robbery or something like that. But you didn't factor in a jackass like Danny fucking everything up."

Clint's grip on Maura loosened only slightly. Maura looked over at Jane and Jane caught something in her eyes. "That god damn moron couldn't find his ass with a map." Clint said to Jane.

"So tell me, now that your original plan failed, what are you going to do?" Jane asked him as she stepped closer. "You can't just kill us out right. No, that won't do. So I bet you plan on making it look like an accident right?"

"Maybe Maura just can't handle losing all those wealthy investors in the Foundation so she comes to the office here and what happens?" Jane asks as she takes another step towards them. "She throws herself out the open window over there?" Jane asked nodding her head to one of the window across the room that had no glass it in.

Clint made the mistake of looking over at the window, the knife at Maura's neck lowered and this gave Maura the opportunity she was waiting for. Maura elbowed him hard in the ribs, he dropped the knife and he let go of her. She turned around grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him as hard as she could in the nuts. Jane came rushing over and tackled him to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground trying to fight for the dominate position. Clint got in a few good punches to Jane's ribs. Jane managed to get upper hand and punched Clint in the face, his nose gushed blood, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Jane flipped him over hard onto his stomach. She put his arms behind his back and sat on him.

Police sirens could be heard outside.

"It's over asshole." Jane said into Clint's ear as he struggled underneath her. Jane looked up at Maura, "Are you okay?"

All Maura could do was nod her head yes. Maura turned around when she heard a big commotion in the hallway. She flinched as the police rushed in with guns drawn. Detective Parker came in and went over to Maura as Revere police went to Jane and Clint.

"Ms. Isles are you alright?" He asked her with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Maura said looking over at Clint who was now passed out. "How'd you find us?" Maura asked turning her attention back to Parker.

"Ms. Rizzoli called us. We found Danny Maxwell downstairs and took him into custody." Parker told her as he looked over at Jane who was sitting on the floor leaning back against a concrete column. She was holding her right arm as she watched the police drag Clint out of the room. Maura looked over at Jane then back at Parker.

"We'll meet you downstairs." Parker told Maura then he left the room.

Maura went over to Jane who was now trying to stand up. Maura grabbed Jane under her left arm and helped her to her feet. "Thanks." Jane said with a grin.

Maura didn't say anything she just kissed Jane hard on the lips. Jane wrapped her left arm around Maura and kissed her back.

Maura pulled away after a bit and Jane looked at her, "Near death stuff turn you on or something?" Jane asked, "Because honestly, I don't get it." Jane said putting her good arm around Maura's shoulders as Maura put an arm around Jane's waist. "This is weird foreplay, Maura, you know that right?" Jane joked and Maura snorted as they left the office and went to the elevator.

When they got downstairs Maura took Jane over to the paramedics so they could look her over.

"You both need to come back to Boston with me." Parker said to them. "Let's get this mess cleared up once and for all."

The EMT checked Jane's shoulder, redressed her wound then asked her a bunch of random questions. The other EMT looked Maura over as well. They were cleared without any serious injuries.

Maura and Jane sat in the backseat of Parker's car as he drove them back to Boston. Maura sat close to Jane, holding her hand.

At the station Parker escorted Maura to a room down a long hall while another detective escorted Jane to room off to the left of the squad room.

4 hours of being held at the police station and being questioned was just too much for Jane to handle. "How many god damn times do I have to tell you what happened?" Jane said to the detective as she stood up and started to pace the room.

"Look, Ms. Rizzoli, we're just trying to get the facts straight that's all." The detective told her.

"You're treating me like a damn suspect." Jane said to him, "I've answered your questions, more than once so unless you have some new questions or something else you'd like to pull out of that little grab bag you call a brain I'm leaving." Jane said then headed to the door. She didn't even wait to see if the detective had any more questions she just opened the door and left.

Jane went to the front desk, "Where's Detective Parker and Maura Isles?" Jane asked the cop sitting behind the desk manning the phones. He just looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Jane was just about to yell at the guy when Maura came around the corner. Jane went over to her, "Are you done? Can we get out of here now?" Jane asked her.

"Yes." Maura said to her.

Jane called a cab and they headed over to Jane's apartment. She grabbed the spare key she hid and unlocked her door. "Jesus Christ." She said upon seeing the mess. She'd forgotten her apartment had been broken into. All her things were flung about, there was broken glass on the floor, the stuffing from the couch cushions were everywhere.

"I can help you clean up." Maura said to her as she looked at the mess.

"Forget it." Jane said, "I'm not staying here. I'm going back to Revere." Jane told her as she looked around her apartment.

She went into her bedroom threw a few things in a bag then came back out. "Okay let's go." Jane said and Maura. Before they went out the door Jane grabbed a picture frame and that was sitting on table by the door. They went down to the parking garage and go into Jane's car.

"Where to?" Jane said as she backed out of her parking spot.

"Revere." Maura told her.

"Don't you want to go to your place? Call your parents?" Jane asked her.

"I called them at the station. They'll be flying in soon" Maura told her. Maura looked at Jane, "I'm tired and I just want to go home with you."

Jane smiled when Maura said that. "You got it." Jane said as she pulled out of the garage.

The sun was coming up as Jane drove them to Revere. Maura fell asleep during the drive and Jane had to wake her up when they got there.

"I'd carry you in if I could." Jane told Maura as she opened the car door for her. Jane grabbed her bad and the picture frame from the backseat and then slammed the door shut and they went into the house.

"What's the picture of?" Maura asked as she went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Jane handed her the picture frame then went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Maura looked down at the picture and smiled. It was the whole Rizzoli family. Jane stood in between her parents; an arm around each of them. One brother stood on one side of the father, and the other brother stood on the side of the mother. Maura looked at Jane in the picture, how proud she was standing with her family.

"You have a beautiful family." Maura said handing the picture back to Jane.

"Thanks." Jane said taking the picture and handing Maura a glass of juice.

Jane gulped down her orange juice. "I need a shower so bad." She said smelling herself.

"We both do." Maura said with a tired smile. "Want to go upstairs and conserve water?"

Jane smiled at her, "Let's go."

They went upstairs and stripped off all their clothes and got into the hot shower together.

"You're going to have a nasty bruise here." Maura said running a finger down the left side of Jane's ribcage.

"It was worth it." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her in. Jane kissed Maura's neck as she pulled her under the spray of water. Maura kissed Jane on the lips then pulled back a little as the water cascaded down Jane's back.

"Thank you for saving me again." Maura said looking into Jane's eyes.

Jane gave her a crooked smile, and half shrugged, "All in a day's work."

Maura smiled at her again then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Maura washed Jane's hair, massaging Jane's scalp. "Mmm that feels really good." Jane said with her head tilted back. Maura smiled then she helped Jane rinse out the shampoo.

"You're wound is getting slimy and very unattractive." Maura said to Jane as she looked at Jane's arm. "Time to get out." Maura said turning the water off.

They dried off and Maura wrapped a towel around herself before she redressed Jane's wound. Jane grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

They went down to the bedroom while Maura rummaged through the dresser looking for clothes Jane wandered up behind her. "Let's just stay naked for the day." She said and pulled on Maura's towel and it fell to the floor.

Maura turned around and snaked her arms around Jane's neck, "Fine by me." Maura said and kissed Jane on the lips as she tugged on the front of Jane's towel, it opened and fell to the floor.

Jane's arms slid around Maura's waist and she pulled her backwards towards the bed as they kissed. The back of Jane's knees hit the edge of the bed and Jane plopped onto the bed. She smiled as she stared at Maura's stomach.

"This little freckle right here is my favorite." She said as she lightly brushed a finger across a small amber freckle near Maura's belly button. She kissed it then pulled Maura on top of her as she lay back on the bed.

Maura propped herself up on her hands and looked down at Jane. Jane's hands dragged up and down Maura's bare sides. Maura slipped her right leg in between Jane's and pressed up with her thigh. Jane's eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane's breasts. Jane's hips moved so she could rub herself against Maura's thigh. Maura kissed Jane's neck, kissed her jawline and moved to her ear, "Let me take care of you." She whispered in Jane's ear and Jane's hips stilled.

Maura smiled and her right hand slipped in between their bodies. She dragged to fingers up and down the length of Jane's slick folds. Jane's eyes closed, her hands grabbed onto Maura's ass, her fingers gripping tightly at the flesh. Maura covered Jane's breasts in kisses, then sucked a nipple into her mouth her teeth sinking in.

"Fuck Maura." Jane groaned and hissed as Maura slipped two fingers inside of her. Jane's hips bucked as Maura pumped slowly in and out of her. Jane lifted her head up and caught Maura's lips and kissed her, slipping her tongue inside of her mouth. The heel of Maura's hand pressed against Jane's sensitive clit and Jane groaned into Maura's mouth. Jane's hands clutched at Maura's back, "That feels so good." Jane said to Maura in ragged breaths.

Maura smiled down at Jane and using her leg for added pressure she thrust her fingers harder and deeper into Jane. Jane's body arched up, her head went back, and her eyes slammed shut. Jane let out a long anguished moan that sounded a lot like Maura's name as she came.

Maura collapsed onto Jane and they lied there till their breathing had calmed. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and rolled them over so now Jane was looking down and into Maura's eyes, and the words, "I love you" just slipped out of Jane's mouth.

Maura's muscles tensed, her eyes flitted back and forth. "I… I…"

Jane rolled off of Maura and sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry." Jane said and without looking back she got up, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the floor and left the bedroom.

She put on the clothes and was almost up the stairs when a knock at the front door stopped her.

Jane went to the front door and opened it to see an older woman with faded blonde hair, dressed in an expensive outfit standing there. "What?" Jane said rudely to the woman.

"I'm looking for Maura Isles. Detective Parker said she'd be here." The woman said to Jane.

Jane looked the woman up and down, "And who the hell would you be?" Jane asked her.

"She's my mother." Maura said as she came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Jane turned around and looked at Maura then back at the woman at her door.

The woman looked at Jane, "Hello I'm Constance Isles." She introduced herself.

"Come in." Jane said then stepped to the side and let Constance into her house. Jane shut the door and looked over at Maura.

"Um, you can sit at the kitchen table." Jane said to Maura and Constance.

Constance was looking around Jane's home and Jane could tell Constance was judging her.

Maura and Constance sat down at the table. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Maura asked.

"I came here because of what happened with you and the Foundation." Constance said as she watched Jane walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Why isn't Dad here?" Maura asked.

"Your father is handling things at the Paris Foundation." Constance explained as Jane put down a glass of water in front of both Maura and Constance. "I've come to straighten things out and take you home."

"Take her home?" Jane asked interrupting.

Constance looked up at Jane who was standing in the kitchen. "Yes home to Paris." Constance told her.

"Mother, I can't go to Paris." Maura said to her. "I have a life here."

"What life Maura? Staying here in this…. house?" Constance said as she looked around.

"Hey." Jane said offended.

"Mother, listen to me, I'm staying here and I'm going to continue to run the Foundation." Maura told her.

"Maybe you should go with her." Jane said and Maura turned and looked at her with surprise.

"How can you say that?" Maura asked and Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me for a moment." Maura said to Constance then stood up and grabbed Jane by the arm and practically dragged her into the bedroom.

"Ow damn it, you're pinching my arm." Jane said as Maura let her go and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Maura asked her.

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe you should go with her. Let stuff die down here a bit, then you can come back." Jane said to her.

"I don't want to go to Paris." Maura said taking a step towards Jane.

"But you should." Jane said going to the bedroom door and opening it.

"Jane." Maura called after her as she left the bedroom.

"She'll go with you back to Paris." Jane said to Constance who was now standing near the front door.

"Excuse me, but you don't speak for me." Maura said to Jane. "I'm not going to Paris." She said to her mother.

Jane turned around and looked Maura dead in the eyes. "Don't you understand? There's nothing here for you."

Maura took a step back from Jane, the words Jane said hurt her and Jane knew it.

"Do you need to grab your things?" Constance asked Maura.

"She doesn't have any things here." Jane told Constance as Jane opened the door.

"But Jane, wait please." Maura said as Constance led them out onto the porch.

"Just go." Jane said to her quietly then shut the door.

Maura stood dumbfounded on the porch. She wanted to burst into tears but the only thing stopping her was the rage that was building inside of her.

Constance and Maura got into the town car and Constance told the drive to go to the airport.

"No." Maura said to the driver, "I'll be going to my home in Boston."

The driver didn't know what to do, "Ma'am?" He said to Constance.

Jane watched the town car from her living room window as it sat in her driveway.

"I'm not going to Paris. I'm staying here and I'm cleaning up the mess that's been made." Maura told her mother. "I have a life here now with responsibilities and I'm going to continue that life in Boston."

Maura looked at her mother, "I'm an adult and I won't be running to my parents when something goes wrong. I am more than capable of handling the situation at the Foundation."

"Does this new life include that woman?" Constance asked her.

"That woman's name is Jane and yes it includes her." Maura told her mother as she sat back in her seat.

Constance looked at her daughter and knew that there was no way of talking Maura out of it, "Take us to Boston please." Constance said to her driver.

Jane watched the car pull out of her driveway and take off down the street. She left out a sigh then looked around her now empty house.

Constance dropped Maura off at her home then went back to the airport.

Once Maura was inside she went into her office and played the answering machine. Most of the messages were from concerned donators and Maura wrote down the names of the people who left the messages so she could call and ensure them that everything was okay. The rich needed to be coddled when it came to their money.

She made a call to Detective Parker who told her that the police would be gathering evidence at the Foundation but that everything should be back to normal in a few days. He also informed her that the items stolen from the people at the museum were recovered and that they would be returned to their owners shortly.

"That's wonderful news." Maura said to Parker. She asked if the investigation at the summer home was over and if she could return there and he told her that everything was cleared up. She thanked him and then hung up.

Maura called Jacob and asked that he drive her to Falmouth. While Maura waited for Jacob she called Jane's cellphone it went straight to voicemail and Maura didn't bother leaving a message.

Jane went into her bedroom looked at the disheveled bed. She sat down at the foot of the bed and put her head in her hands. 'How could things have gone so badly?' Jane wondered as she sat there.

She didn't want to think about it anymore she was tired so she crawled into bed, threw the blanket completely over her and tried to fall asleep. She poked an arm out from under the covers, grabbed the pillow Maura used and drew it under the covers and close to her. She hugged it tightly to her chest and fell asleep.

On the ride to Falmouth Maura had fallen asleep in the car and dreamt of Jane. Jacob woke her when they got to the summer home. She unlocked the door and went inside and Jacob went down the path to the guest house.

Maura went upstairs and into the room that Jane had been staying in. She gathered Jane's things and put them in her duffle bag that was in the closet. Maura took Jane's bag downstairs and put it in the living room by the couch. She then went into her office, pulled out the list she made and started calling people to let them know what was going on with the Foundation.

When Jane woke up it was dark outside. She sat up in bed, her body feeling sore. With a groan she got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She grabbed her cellphone and turned it on then grabbed a beer from the fridge. She popped the cap as she typed in the code to listen to her messages.

Maura's very pissed off voice spoke into Jane's ear. "I don't appreciate the way you just handed me over to my mother and ushered me out the door. I don't know who the hell you think you are Jane Rizzoli but I will not be treated that way again. Not by you or anyone else. You better call me when you get this message."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane called and spoke to Detective Parker who informed her that Danny was the one who'd broken into her apartment in Boston and there was nothing more to investigate. So instead of calling Maura like she knew she should have she got into her car and drove to Boston.

It was early in the morning but Jane knocked on her landlord's door and informed her that she'd be moving out immediately. The landlord understood and told Jane that she had been one of the best tenants she had.

Jane went upstairs and surveyed the inside of her apartment. She started to gather the things she was keeping into one pile and the things she would be throwing away in another. It made Jane a little sad when she noticed her throw away pile was much bigger than her to keep pile.

She worked up a good sweat as she made several trips up and down the stairs carrying the trash down to the dumpster out back.

The sun was just starting to go down as she grabbed the last of the things she wanted to keep then went downstairs. She hugged her landlord, thanked her then gave her the keys.

She put her things into the trunk. She got into her car waved one more time at her landlord then took off to Revere.

When she pulled into the driveway she saw Maura standing on the porch. She threw the car into reverse and was about to back out when Jacob pulled the town car in front of the driveway blocking her escape.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself as she sat in her car. She put it in park turned off the ignition then got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Maura, why are you here?" Jane asked as she came up onto the porch.

"I knew you wouldn't call me so here I am." Maura said to her. "And I brought your things from Falmouth."

Jane looked down to see her duffle bag at Maura's feet. "Why aren't you in Paris?" Jane asked her.

"I told you I wasn't going to Paris. My life is here now." Maura said to Jane. "May I come inside so we can talk?"

"No." Jane said to her a little harsher than she wanted. She took a breath, "I just, look this isn't a good time right now. I've got to get some things straighten out and well you don't fit into my little world."

"I don't fit into your world?" Maura asked, "Excuse me but I fit perfectly into your world when we were fucking each other's brains out."

"Whoa, Jesus Maura, you want to keep it down?" Jane said to her as she stepped closer to Maura and looked around from her porch.

"I'm sorry am I disturbing your peaceful little neighborhood with my tawdry language?" Maura asked. "You know what? That's fine Jane, you go off and hide." Maura said as she walked over to the steps, "Push me away, make it seem like my fault. Do whatever you need to do to help you work stuff out in that stubborn head of yours."

She looked back at Jane as she stood at the bottom of the steps, "But this." Maura said waving a hand between them, "This is nowhere near being over."

Maura walked down the walkway as Jacob got out and opened the backdoor for Maura. She got in then he rounded the car and got in and they drove off.

Jane watched Maura drive off and sighed heavily. She knew Maura was right but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. She grabbed her duffle and threw it in the house then started to move the rest of her things from the car.

After Jane moved her things into her house she grabbed a beer then plopped down into the armchair. An idea flashed in Jane's mind as she watched TV. She pulled out her cellphone and called Detective Parker.

"Hey Detective, I got a question for you." Jane said to him. "I'm assuming you're shutting down Danny's security business right?"

"That's correct. We've pulled his computers and our techs are going through them right now." Parker told her, "Why do you ask?"

"I want the client list." Jane told him. "I pulled in half of those clients."

"What do you want the list for?" Parker asked.

"I'm going to start my own company." Jane told him.

"I can't just hand the list over to you." He told her.

"Come on, I used to be a cop. You can give me a copy." Jane told him.

"I'll see what I can do, Rizzoli." He told her.

"That's all I'm asking." Jane said to him then she hung up.

She went through her contact list on her cellphone, it was mostly made up of old cop and SWAT buddies. She started making some calls. She hoped her time on the force would count for something.

The last few days had been hell on Maura. The nights were especially hard for her because she couldn't for the life of her get her mind to relax long enough to fall asleep. She was laying in her spacious bed alone staring up at the tall ceilings of her home in Boston thinking about Jane, wondering what she was doing, wondering if maybe Jane was thinking of her too. She let out a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do was fall asleep then in the morning she could work on fixing everything.

Maura's days were filled with trying to get her Foundation back to its previous status. So in the mornings, with little rest Maura got up and got into business mode. She was tired and frustrated but she needed to stay busy. She used her home office to make calls and talk to donators most of the morning.

She told them that the Isles Foundation was never in any kind of trouble and that their contributions were safe and always appreciated. She called the people who were robbed at the museum and assured them once again that things were being handled and that their property was recovered and that no doubt they'd be receiving a call from a detective so they could get their things back.

Today after all her calls she took a moment and she called her father who proceeded to tell her how much of a snake he always thought Clint was and that the only reason he held a job at the Foundation for so long was because of the friendship he had with Clint's father.

He told Maura that people had been calling him the last few days and telling him how well she'd been handling everything. "I have every confidence in you Maura. If I didn't you wouldn't be running the Foundation." He told her. Maura thanked her father then hung up.

Maura called Jane and once again her voicemail picked up. "Jane, I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm thinking about you today." She sighed and hung up the phone. That was the 4th message she'd left Jane in the past few days.

Jane always listened to Maura's voicemails. Sometimes she'd listen to them over and over again. She never called Maura back though because she knew if she did and Maura asked if they could meet Jane would give in and right now Jane couldn't do that.

The next few weeks Jane focused on trying to get her company up and running. She'd made a good deal with the building owner who had rented to Danny to take over his office space. She planned on changing the name to Rizzoli's Security. She managed to get her cop friends to go through the proper training and get certified.

Jane was at the crowded city hall standing in a very long line trying to get her business license approved when she saw Maura walk passed through the big bay window. It took Jane completely by surprise. She stepped out of line and pushed passed the massive crowd of people then ran out the door.

She looked in the direction Maura was going but Jane didn't see her. She looked across the street and even behind her. 'Oh great Rizzoli, you're losing it.' She thought to herself as she went back inside and went to the back of the line.

It took a week before Jane's business license was approved but once it was she made calls to the former clients and assured them that a whole new team was now working for her and that they would be happy to do any job needed.

Several times Jane picked up her phone to call Maura, just to share with her how well things were going but she'd never finish dialing Maura's number. What could she say? She was the one that pushed Maura away. She was the one who put the distance between them.

Maura was in her office at the Foundation trying to finish up the plans for the big fundraiser at a local art gallery that was for later that evening. It was such a big deal the newspapers did a big write up about it so Maura had to make sure everything was perfect.

A knock at her door interrupted her, "Come in." Maura called out as she put her pen down.

The door opened and in walked her secretary with flowers. She set them on Maura's desk, "These were just delivered for you." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Maura said and the secretary left and closed Maura's door behind her.

Pink carnations, white roses and Peruvian lilies filled a short square glass vase. Maura pulled the vase closer to her and took in a deep breath of the sweet scent. She took the card from its holder and read it. 'Maura, good luck with your fundraiser. I'm proud of you.' –Jane

Later that evening Maura was being a gracious hostess at the fundraiser. Most of the night people would come over to talk to her for bit then they would go off and mingle in the crowd. She was talking to a group of people when she finally excused herself, found a quiet corner and called Jane.

"Jane, thank you so much for the flowers. They are beautiful." Maura said to Jane's voicemail, "I have to admit though I'm a little nervous tonight. I really wish you were here watching over me." Maura hung up the phone and went back to her party.

That same night Jane was working security at a party in Boston at a grand hotel that Jane would never have enough money to stay at when her phone alerted her to a voicemail. She smiled when she heard Maura's voice thanking her for the flowers but quickly frowned when she heard Maura mention she was nervous.

"Hey Jane you okay?" Rueben asked her as he came and stood by her.

"Yeah Rueben, I'm fine." She told him.

"Your poker face is a little rusty." Rueben told her as they watched over the crowd of people.

"Man, I really messed some shit up." She told him.

"That's no surprise." Rueben joked. He looked at her and noticed she didn't even crack a smile, "Oh man, you're serious."

Jane nodded her head yes.

"Okay what did you do?" He asked her.

"I told a woman who I barely know that I loved her. She didn't say it back and now it's like she won't stop calling me." Jane explained.

"Do you want her to stop calling?" Rueben asked her.

"No, I really don't." Jane said to him.

"So call the chick and talk to her." Rueben said, "I swear to God, you females, you're supposed to be the superior race and better at this dating stuff but look at you now just a little lost lamb looking for guidance."

"Shut up." Jane said to him and shoved him playfully away from her. "Get your ass back to work."

Maura took a moment for herself and was standing alone sipping on a glass of wine as she watched the people at her fundraiser.

An older woman came and stood next to her, "I'd say it's quite a success."

"What?" Maura said to her then realized what she'd said, "Oh yes, I suppose so."

"You may not know this but I was at your last party." The woman said and Maura turned and looked at her. She didn't know who the woman was but she probably spoke to her several times on the phone.

"Hello, my name is Gretchen Carlson. I was the woman giving one of the thieves at the museum a hard time." Gretchen told her with a little smile. "My late husband gave me that necklace and I wasn't about to give it up so easily."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Maura apologized.

"There's no need for that." Gretchen told her with a soft smile.

Maura returned the smile then continued to sip at her wine.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem awfully distracted this evening." Gretchen said.

"I'm sorry I am a bit distracted." Maura apologized again as she turned her attention back to Gretchen. "I'm thinking about someone tonight, even though I've been trying real hard not to."

"It wouldn't happen to be the gorgeous brunette woman from the last party?" Gretchen asked her. Maura looked at her and Gretchen smiled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gretchen asked.

"The simple answer?" Maura asked her, "I'm in love with her."

"Oh darling, it's never simple when it comes to love." Gretchen told her. "Does she know?"

"No." Maura said shamefully, "She said it and at the time I didn't say it back."

"Why not?" Gretchen asked her.

"She said 'I'm sorry' so I thought she'd made a mistake." Maura told her, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just blurt that out to just anyone."

"That just goes to show you that to her you're not just anyone." Gretchen said to her as she put a hand on Maura's forearm. "I know you don't need my old lady advice but don't give up." Gretchen told her. "If you love her, then you simply can't give up on her."

Maura smiled at her, "Thank you."

Gretchen returned the smile, said good night then wandered off into the crowd of people.

A couple of days later Jane was in her office looking over work orders and messages when she looked over one of the most recent orders.

She came out of her office, "Jeremy what kind of work order is this?" Jane asked to one of the youngest members on her security team.

"It's what the customer wanted." Jeremy told her as he sat at his desk. "She requested that you lead the team, said you were highly recommended and then she gave me the details."

"So we're supposed to dress up like, what, we're the secret service or something?" Jane asked looking at the order.

"Suits, ties and sunglasses." Jeremy told her. "Though I think it mentions only you wear the sunglasses."

"It's an indoor party, Jeremy." Jane told him then gave him a look, "At night."

"I'm just relaying the message, Jane." Jeremy told her.

Jane looked at the work order again, "Maria Slues? Who is this?" Jane asked him, "She's not a former client."

"She's a new client. She said you were recommended by a woman named Gretchen Carlson." Jeremy told her.

Jane was confused, she didn't know anyone named Gretchen Carlson or Maria Slues but it was a paying job so Jane put a plan in motion and gathered up her team for a briefing.

The night of the party Jane's security team arrived at the museum for the fundraiser and set up.

"This is a pretty fancy place." Jeremy said to Jane as he looked around.

"Yeah just don't touch anything. You don't get paid enough." Jane told him as she handed him his ear piece and microphone.

Jane was finishing up the last few touches as guests started to arrive. Jane told her people to fan out and keep an eye on everything.

"Hey Jane, the lady who hired us wants to talk to you." Rueben said to her as she was putting in her ear piece.

"Where is she?" Jane asked as she adjusted her tie.

"She's downstairs standing by some weird statue with no arms or a head." Rueben told her as he made a face.

"It's art Rueben. Just remember that, for them it's art." She gave him a pat on the arm as she walked passed him to go downstairs.

Jane went over to the statue but didn't find the woman. "Where are your sunglasses?" A woman said from behind her.

Jane turned around and saw Maura standing there. God she looked so beautiful in the deep crimson red dress she was wearing that fell off her shoulders. The neckline plunged to dangerous levels and Jane couldn't help that her eyes drifted to Maura's cleavage.

"Excuse me." Maura said to Jane as she stepped closer; her finger curled under Jane's chin and lifted her gaze up. "My eyes are up here."

Jane blinked a couple times, "Sorry." She blushed. "What are you doing here?" Jane asked her.

"This is my party." Maura told her as she looked around the room.

"The work order said Maria Slues." Jane told her.

"It's an anagram for Maura Isles." Maura said to her with a smile. "You look very nice in your suit." Maura said taking Jane's tie into her hand and giving it a little tug.

"What's going on, Maura?" Jane asked, "Why am I here?"

"You're here to watch over me." Maura said as she let go of Jane's tie and smoothed it back down.

"This isn't some game." Jane told her, "This is my job now."

Maura sighed, "Jane, I missed you."

"I gotta get back to work." Jane said and she went to walk away.

Maura grabbed her lightly by the arm. "Didn't you miss me?" She asked.

Jane clenched her jaw then relaxed it, "Yes." She said not looking at her.

"Jane, I have to ask, did you mean it?" Maura asked her and Jane turned to look at her.

"Did I mean what Maura?" Jane said with a sigh.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Maura asked her.

Jane looked down at the ground, "Geez Maura, come on." She mumbled.

Maura stood there and stared at Jane till Jane finally looked up at her.

"Yes." Jane admitted quietly, "Yes I meant it."

Maura tugged on Jane's arm and pulled her closer. "Then why did you say you were sorry?" Maura asked her.

"Maura, we barely knew each other." Jane said to her.

"So what?" Maura said to her.

"Look, obviously I made a mistake. Yes I meant what I said but you don't feel the same way so let's just drop it and move on." Jane said to her as she pulled her arm free and started to leave.

"Stop doing that!" Maura said in a loud voice, a few people turned to look at her.

She grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her off to a side room away from the crowd. She shut the door behind them and turned to face Jane. "Stop assuming things and stop trying to run off." Maura said to her.

"It's not an assumption." Jane said to her. "You didn't say it back."

"Jane, you didn't even give me a chance. You said it, apologized then ran out of the bedroom." Maura said to her, "Then my mother showed up and you pushed me out the door with her. You haven't returned my calls; you wouldn't talk to me when I showed up at your home."

"Yeah well." Jane muttered as she looked around the small room they were in.

"Yeah well nothing." Maura said to her.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you these past few weeks, trying to reconnect but you shut me completely out." Maura told her. "I could have said it plenty of times when I called you but that's not something you say over the phone, not for the first time."

She took Jane's hand in hers, "And even though you're the most stubborn person I've met, even though you hide away from the world sometimes and even though we don't know each other all that well, I want to get to know you Jane. I want to be in your world." Maura told her.

Jane looked up at her and asked, "Why?"

Maura smiled at her, she grabbed Jane's tie and pulled Jane closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Maura drew back just a little, their foreheads touching, "Because I love you Jane."

Jane leaned in and was about to kiss Maura again when Rueben came over the radio, "Hey Jane, you might want to turn your mic off before you start making out with the pretty lady again."

Maura laughed and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Rueben you're in charge for the next 25 minutes." Jane said to him then looked at Maura who had a devilish grin on her face. "Uh, Rueben you better make that an hour." She said and ripped the ear bud out of her ear and turned off her microphone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and followers. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I had planned a sequel but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. I'm sorry.**


End file.
